The Beginnings
by D.R. the Hedgehog
Summary: Everyone's story before the events of Dark Future. I highly recommend read this AFTER chapter 20 of Dark Future. After chapter 5, continue reading Dark Future from chapter 21. I wrote this as a separate story instead of part of the chapters since I'm not a fan of filler chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Egg Fortress, 7AM, the next morning.

D.R. exits from his private quarters and heads for the control room, upon reaching the room, he opens his wrist comm. and contacts Silver.

"Yo, Silver?" he asks while yawning. "Are you up yet?" SSSSSHHHT! All he hears is static. "Hm. I'll just contact Mercy then." He does so. "Hey Mercy, you up yet?"

"I've been up for a while investigating what I can from here. The sectors got screwed to hell, the machines are damaged beyond repair. We either replace them or cancel all operations in the city. Whoever did this, they did a damn good job, the place looks like HELL!"

"You should have informed us about this, weren't you supposed to check and make a report about each sector."

"I did, no response from you, Silver, or the boss."

"Boss Egg doesn't need to be bothered. In the meantime, send any available maintenance bots to help fix those sectors."

"No problem."

"You're still at the harbor base?"

"Yes, I'm almost always here since you like locking me out the security room."

"Make yourself useful and see if you can find Silver. We need to round up the rebels before the boss gets back. Tell him I'm going ahead to search the city for them. I doubt they got too far."

"Metal Sonic is searching the city through the skies already."

"So? Four eyes are better than one right? We'll cover more ground. Use your damn brain."

_"Idiot."_ Merciless shrugs. "Alright. I'll do as you say."

"And remember: since the doctor is out, I am in charge."

"Ok, I get the point."

"Make sure you do, over and out." D.R. closes his wrist comm. and his stomach growls. "I should get something to eat first." He leaves the control room.

10 minutes later with Sonic and co.

"Morning everyone, why not kick it for a bit before we get down to business? First let's introduce ourselves. I'm sure everyone knows who I am already." said Sonic with a chuckle.

"I'm Sonia." says Sonia as she gets up from her seat. "I'm Sonic's sister."

"Sonic has a sister? I never would've guessed." N comments.

"Hey, and a brother too." said Manic as he stands. "I'm Manic."

"Mighty." said Mighty flatly, without getting up.

"You can call me N." says N.

"And what does it stand for?"

"My name, Nancy, it's to keep it simple and to hope Eggman doesn't find out."

"I'm Red, Dark Red's older brother." Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Mighty looked at him in astonishment. "I'm aware that my fur color is blue. I'm not very fond of my real name so Red will have to do."

"It's alright. A lot of aliases here, I should make me one too!" Sonic says as he turn to Flare. "And who are you, cutie? You got a nickname too?"

"I'm Flare." said Flare blushing a little. "No, that's really my name."

"And Shadow here!" exclaims Shadow as he stretches.

"Shadow, we all know who you are."

"How?"

"You really don't remember do you?"

"Of course he does, right bud, you helped me save the space co-" Flare cuts Sonic off and whispers to him.

"No, you see, if he starts to remember something, he'll be electrocuted. He's planted with a memory bug."

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean." Sonic turns to Shadow. "You'll find out soon."

"Ok, I guess." Shadow says with a shrug.

"Now that we've all introduced ourselves, I'll start with my story since everyone is so impressed by return."

"Ah, don't flatter yourself."

"It all started off when I decided to take a vacation at the Station Square hotel. I thought the event with the Chaos monster was just bad timing so I took another vacation there…"

10 years ago, Station Square.

Sonic is relaxing by the pool, basking in the afternoon sun with a glass of pink lemonade. He has on a pair of sunglasses on. A fierce rumble shakes the hotel with a mighty roar, shattering most of the windows.

"Huh? Never knew this city had earthquakes." said Sonic as he stands up. In the sky something blocks the sunlight as it rises, Sonic looks up to see the Death Egg. "No way! He built another one!" Then the Egg Carrier flies over Sonic and directly over the building, shaking the hotel again. "Wow, an Egg Carrier 3, this guy never learns his lesson. Fine, I'll knock them all down again." Using his abnormal speed, Sonic runs up the building only to gasp at the sight of the rest of the city. Robots are bombing buildings and capturing people in multitudes. The city is in an immediate state of chaos. Black jeeps speed to the scene and screech to a stop. FBI agents scurry about blasting robots and evacuating citizens. More robots drop in from the Egg Carrier. When Sonic observed the sky more closely he sees the Egg Utopia in the distance which he had never seen before, it's sending weird waves to the tallest building in the city: The Cyber Net co.. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a missile heads straight for Sonic. Thinking quickly, he leaps off the building. BOOOOOOM! With a terrifying explosion the hotel is decimated. Sonic notices he's being taken away from the explosion and looks down, Tails is flying him on the wing of the Tornado 2. "This time Eggman has gone too far! First things first, we gotta catch up to that Egg Carrier!"

"I'm on it!" shouts Tails. The tornado begins its ascent while suddenly, bird robots emerge from the enormous ship. "Look out!" Tails maneuvers the plane left and right to avoid them. Each time the robots near the plane they explode; each one trying to ram into them.

"Kamikazes!? They must really don't want us to board that ship! Maybe that's where Eggman is!"

"Don't worry, I'll show them what this baby can do!" Tails pulls a lever and the planes boosts fasts towards the Egg Carrier. The kamikaze robots appear in massive numbers and begin homing in on the plane. Tails fires the machine gun and destroys the ones coming at the head on but a few move to the side of the plane and crash head-first into its engine. BOOM! The engine burns wildly. "So much for that... it's no good! Sonic, I'll try to get you over the Egg Carrier before the Tornado 2 explodes!"

"I thought the Tornado can take on more damage than this!"

"Those explosions aren't normal!" BOOMBOOMBOOM! A few more kamikazes smash into the plane. Sonic, almost losing balance, leaps to the back of the plane. "Sonic, I don't think it can make much more, I'll fly you there myself!" Tails jumps out of the pilot seat and spins his two tails quickly. Sonic jumps and grabs his hands just in the nick of time to avoid the rest of the kamikaze birds hitting the burning plane, demolishing it. The rest of the kamikazes lands on the buildings below. Sonic looks below and whistles.

"Wow, you should get you some of those bombs too!" Tails lands Sonic on the Egg Carrier's runway. Air force fighter jets fly over Sonic's head and releases missiles on the bridge of the Egg Carrier. The smoke clears but no damage.

"Sonic! Tails!" shouts one of the pilots on Tails' radio. "We can't do this without your help. You have to stop that Eggman. We'll take care of everything out here." Sonic gives them a thumbs up and the duo rush towards the bridge.

"Come out and play Eggman!" yells Sonic while running around the ship at light speed. He then stops at the bridge door which opens automatically. "Heh, this guy must really hate people knocking." Sonic walks in and the door closes before Tails can get in.

"Welcome, Sonic." said Eggman in slight monotone. All Sonic could see is the back of his chair.

"Eggman, I don't like being a showstopper. But don't you think you went a wee bit overboard?" Sonic walks over to the chair only to get grabbed by his arm and thrown through the windshield. "Whoa, WAAAH!" THUD! Sonic lands on his back on the glass engine of the ship. Eggman jumps after him and lands a few feet away from him. "Wah?" Sonic quickly gets on his feet. "Hey, looks like you've finally got some exercise. Now, my turn!" Sonic works himself into an ultra fast spin dash and rushes at Eggman. Eggman catches Sonic, leaps high and spirals upside down to the ground and body slams Sonic hard into the glass; luckily it's bulletproof so it only leaves a small crack. "AH!" Eggman gets up and dusts himself off. Sonic stumbles back on his feet and rubs his head. "Yeah, you've really been working out. Nothing should be able to beat my spin dash!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Sonic, but Eggman is elsewhere."

"What are you talking about? You're right in front of me." Eggman liquefies into a purple-clear goop and reforms as Metal Sonic. "Hey HEEEY! If it isn't Metal Sonic. Long time no see, bud!"

"We have some unfinished business, Sonic!"

"Ah come on! You can't still be sore over losing the race on Little Planet."

"I am. Thanks to you, I lost all respect from my master. That is why he locked me away in his Mystic Ruins base, stored in my memory is that same day and it keeps rewinding and playing over and over." Metal Sonic shakes his fist at Sonic while speaking. "AND FOR SOME REASON I CANNOT DELETE IT!" He points at Sonic. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Sonic yawns.

"Aaand what's the point to your sad, sorry story, M?"

"Take a look around you." Sonic looks around to see every news helicopter in the city recording them. "I'll humiliate you in front of millions of people, I'll disappoint you in front all your fans…" Sonic glances at all the helicopters. "…I'll put you to shame and make you feel the hurt that I was programmed to feel."

"You're unique, unlike most if Egghead's robots, you have feelings. How else can you understand those emotions?"

"Save it. By defeating you I'll regain my former glory and my master will respect me."

"Bring it on, mouth-less!"

"Sonic, it's a trap!" yells Tails as he flies towards them.

"You're too late!" exclaims Metal Sonic as he throws a star-like device into the air. It stops directly over the center of the engine and forms a light blue dome-shaped barrier big enough to cover the engine.

"I'll dismantle it." Tails begins fiddling with the device

"Hey, M. You never said there were any tricks involved." said Sonic as he gets into his battle stance.

"This is not a trick. I am making sure no one interferes with our fight." Metal Sonic replies. "Requesting back up."

"Backup? This sure sounds like a trick to me." Shortly after, a robot version of Tails rams into the orange fox from behind. Tails flies up and turns around to face it. Its eyes are black with red pupils like Metal Sonic, it's stomach holds a red crystal and where the tails should be, there is a big fan instead.

"A Metal Tails!" shouts Sonic and Tails in unison.

"I will keep you from interfering!" said Metal Tails to Tails. The two engage in an aerial fight.

"You can do it, buddy, I'm counting on you." Sonic says then turns his attention back to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic dives towards Sonic with electricity encircling him. Sonic rolls away. Metal Sonic then fixes himself upright and hovers his way towards Sonic again. Sonic curls into a ball and speeds around the arena until he reaches his desired momentum and rams Metal Sonic hard into the barrier. Metal turns around with his stomach glowing and attempts to blast him with a ball of energy. Sonic easily dodges and counters with a Sonic Wind. Metal crosses his arms over his chest and creates a black and purple diamond-like shield to protect him. Metal Sonic the disbands the shield and boosts toward He dodges and homing attacks Metal into the barrier. He follows up with another but Metal shields himself and Sonic gets caught in the electricity. "AAAARRRGH!" He lands on the ground, smoking. Metal Sonic lifts him up and spins him around by the legs and thrusts him towards the top of the barrier. Sonic curls into a ball and starts rolling around on the barrier. "Hey, this is fun! Awesome toy, Metal!"

"Stop playing and fight me."

"If you say so." Tiny specs of light enters the blue hedgehog until he's radiating with blue energy.

"Strange energy detected." Swishswishswish! Sonic rolls to the ground and dashes multiple times through Metal Sonic at blinding speeds finally landing behind the evil blue robot. Metal Sonic looks back at Sonic. "My armor is tough. No damage detected. Why would you bother using such a worthless technique against me?" Sonic smiles and chuckles.

"That's my Light Speed Attack." TINKTINKTINKTINKTINKTINK! Suddenly Metal is moving crazy as if he had been hit repeatedly; his armor now dents in several places.

"An attack speed like that is illogical, how did you do it?"

"That's just one of the advantages of being the real Sonic!" Metal Sonic shorts for a second and lands on his behind. "Now you be a good boy, sit down and think about what you've done. Huh?" He looks up to see Tails in a sky struggle with Metal Tails. "Tails!" Metal Sonic punches Sonic's jaw hard and follows up with and jabbing combo to Sonic's face which ends with an uppercut, sending Sonic soaring backwards and breaking his sunglasses. "Oof!" Sonic lands on his back.

"That's the advantage of being Metal Sonic. I can fake short-out to lure you into a false sense of victory." Sonic sits up and rubs the side of his face. His left eye is black and bruised.

"Grr..." Metal Sonic balls a fist, aims it at Sonic then launches his fist like a missile, knocking Sonic directly in the nose. "Kyu!" Sonic falls back down on his back. Metal Sonic retracts his hand.

"That's another advantage."

"You think you're funny, huh? The jokes on you buddy. I'm still raring to go!" Sonic wipes the blood from his nose and stand up, his face a bit numb from the attacks.

"What do you mean? You are losing; you are in denial of winning. You only have one good eye; any chance of you winning is now at 0%." The barrier around the two fades away. Metal Sonic looks up to see Tails with a screwdriver in his hand and the device in half.

"Come on, Sonic, let's go!" exclaims Tails.

"Well Metal Sonic, it was nice seeing you again but I have an egg to catch." Sonic gets into running posture but Metal Sonic speaks.

"It's a shame you lost the first round, isn't it? I wonder how many people are disappointed."

"Huh?"

"You forgot about the helicopters, didn't you?"

"Oh no!" Sonic looks at every helicopter; only 5 but that's more than enough people.

"How does it feel, Sonic? To have your pride taken away by a 'fake'? To disappoint those who are counting on you? To be put to shame by the guilt of your own failure. That's how I felt on Little Planet."

"Don't jump ahead of yourself, we'll settle this for good some other time but for now, I gotta go after Eggman."

"You won't have to look far, by now we're hovering over our destination. We'll be waiting inside." Metal Sonic teleports away to Sonic's surprise.

_"I wonder when he learned how to do that?"_ Sonic shrugs then makes his way off the ship and lands on the massive building, Tails is waiting.

"What took you?" he asks.

"Just chatting with my metal buddy. C'mon, let's get Eggman!" Sonic zooms through the rooftop stairs and makes it to the first floor in no time. The first floor is a grand hall, the ceiling is about 40 feet high, the floor and walls made of marble while a giant chandelier hangs from the ceiling. Work desks are lined up neatly in rows with laptops on top, it's surprisingly empty and quiet. Sonic walks to the center of the room and looks around, Tails follows moments later.

"I wonder what he needs with a building like this." Tails ponders aloud.

"Yoo-hoo! Eggman! The butt-kicking Calvary just arrived!" Just then, Eggman flies in on his Eggmobile, annoyed.

"Bah! What do you want now, Sonic? I'm very busy, you see?" Metal Sonic lands from seemingly out of nowhere and lands next to Eggman. " Well then again... I do have time to watch Metal Sonic kick you around a bit."

"He won't hold me back this time! I'll give you a hand, Sonic!" offered Tails.

"No way, Tails. This is something I wanna do myself." Sonic replies. "This is for good, right M?" Metal Sonic nods. "Watch how fast I'll beat you!"

"Sonic, what about your eye?"

"No worries." Sonic smirked. _"This might slow me down a bit but I'll manage!"_

"Before we get started, allow me to have a little show-and-tell." said Eggman as he reveals a lustrous gray emerald. "Behold my invention: the E-Emerald. The E stands for emerald." Sonic chuckles. "Err-I meant energy. It's the Energy Emerald and it has the power to store almost any kind of energy and release it. Let me demonstrate. Metal Sonic, CATCH!" He tosses the emerald to Metal Sonic who catches it in on hand and suddenly he begins glowing brightly then a strong burst of wind leaps out of the robot flipping every desk in every direction. Sonic and Tails duck from one of the oncoming desk. That desk knocks open the entrance door and reporters storm into the room with their cameramen. When it all dies down, Metal Sonic's frame is shining yellow and brimming with energy.

"Everyone stand back, this is gonna get dangerous!" Tails and the reporters all back to the edge of the room. "Pretty impressive, M, must be nice to showoff!"

"And for everyone's safety…" Eggman throws the same device the Metal Sonic used earlier over Sonic's and Metal Sonic's head and a barrier forms around the two but this time it takes up the entire area except the areas along the wall. An audience begins to cheer Sonic on. No one knows when so many people entered.

"Sonic be careful, he's super charged now!" warns Tails. Sonic smiles and closes his eye. (Reminder: His left eye is closed and damaged)

"And so will I." he replies to Tails confidently.

"Huh?" Sonic's quills began moving wildly as if the wind is pushing them. His body slowly rises up a few inches and all 7 chaos emeralds extract from him. "Wow you had all the emeralds with you the entire time."

"No! When did he get them!? I can't believe this!" cried Eggman.

"I have this under control, master." said Metal Sonic. Sonic's body shines with a yellow light indicating his transformation. Sonic's fur is now golden, his eyes red and quills sticking out. His eye has also healed.

"Whoa!" gasped some people in the audience when the light fades.

"Are you ready yet?

"Let's do this!" replied Sonic as he goes into an aerial spin dash. Metal Sonic flies toward him with a blue energy shield engulfing him. Sonic dashes at the yellow robot and easily smashes through the barrier, knocking the robot back a few feet. Sonic uses his unique speed to flies towards Metal Sonic and deliver devastating blows of kicks, before he gets the last kick in, Metal Sonic grabs his legs and drives him into the ground, kicking up debris. He flies out and hovers above the dust cloud.

"Nothing but flesh." A hard fist hits Metal Sonic from behind and soars him into the barrier wall.

"Nothing but a tin can." Metal Sonic gets back up and his stomach builds up energy. Sonic cups his hands and forms a sphere of blue energy between them. Metal Sonic releases his blast on Sonic who lets it hit him. Barely scratched by the attack, he smiles and pours a terrifying amount of energy into the sphere he's holding until the sphere was completely surrounding him.

"S-Sonic, do you really need that much energy?" asks Tails.

"Trust me, Tails, I got this one in the bag!" He releases the ball of energy slowly towards his opponent. Metal Sonic dodges the slow-paced attack and rams Sonic towards the barrier. Sonic reverses it and thrusts Metal Sonic against the walls of the barrier and begins pummeling him with kicks, all of which are charged by his energy. Sonic then elbows Metal Sonic into the sphere creating a massive explosion powerful enough to decimate the ground under them. The wind of the attack is felt through the barrier so everyone shielded themselves. Metal Sonic emerges from the smoke and creates his black diamond shield around him. Sonic charges up and his barrier began to appear around him.

"Let's quit this horse-play…GO!" The two dash into each other at lightning speeds. KISH! KISH! KISH! All you can see is a black streak and gold streak colliding into each other at a rapid rate, and the sound of the two colliding.

"Go! Sonic!" shouts some people in the audience.

"Crush him, Metal Sonic!" Eggman cries out, almost in panic. "You can't let him be your equal! You're better than him!" Metal Sonic and Sonic stop to stare each other down for a moment and then float up and continue with their constant colliding. After a couple of more clashes, their shields and pushing against one another, creating yellow and black sparks between them. Metal Sonic seems to be pushing Sonic a bit more.

"It is futile, Sonic." Metal Sonic tells him in their struggle.

"Not really. SURPRISE!" Sonic blasts Metal Sonic in the face with a powerful beam that catches the robot off guard, completely demolishing his shield. The titanium warrior falls to his behind and flashes between yellow and blue; he's losing his supercharged power. Sonic fires another beam with all his might but Metal Sonic rolls out the way. The shock of the explosion was enough to push him towards the floating hero who only bashes Metal Sonic with both hands and with a lot of energy. Metal Sonic crashes into the ground with a loud thud, some screws and bolts come out of him.

"Nooooo WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! METAL SONIC GET UP!" Eggman shouts while banging on the controls of his Eggmobile

"Sonic, you're over using your chaos energy!" shouts Tails.

"Tails, I said I got this!"

"SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!" chants the audience. Sonic points to Metal Sonic who is still on the ground and is now flashing quickly through blue and yellow.

"See, now all I gotta do is cut off whatever is left of his supercharged energy and he's finished! Cya around, Metal Sonic!" Sonic conjures up another energy ball and begins to severely overcharge it but suddenly it disappears. "Huh? Lemme try that again." He holds his hand out towards Metal Sonic, another energy ball forms for a few seconds but then shrinks. "Ugh…I'm…outta juice…" Sonic fades out of his super form and weakly collapses to his knees as all the chaos emerald drop from him. "Uh oh...I can barely move."

"HAHA! Metal Sonic, NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!" shouts Eggman as he presses a button. Metal Sonic turns yellow and stands up again. A rapid yellow glow is entering his stomach.

"I was afraid this would happen." Tails moans. "Sonic get out the way!" Sonic attempts to stand, he can't even lift his arms.

"I'm too…weak…this…sucks. _Still, chaos emeralds should have unlimited energy. How did I suddenly get drained like that? I've more than enough rings._"

"Good-bye, Sonic. You were a worthy opponent, but only one can stand. There's only one real Sonic!" His stomach forms a ready energy bubble. "And that's me!" With a mighty roar, the beam launched at the helpless hedgehog. Sonic stares wide-eyed into the beams before being hit hard. The explosion expands and is blindingly bright so everyone shields their eyes.

"SONIC!" Tails cries out. The explosion clears and all that is leaves is particles of ashes, no sight of the emeralds, no sight of Sonic. The citizens stare in awe, the cameramen stop looking through their lenses and stare in awe with their own eyes, Tails collapses to his knees as a tear rolls down his eyes.

"YES! GETTA LOAD OF THAT! HAHAHAHAAA!" shouts Eggman happily, breaking the silence.

"No…NOOOOOO!"

Present time.

"Interesting, but how did you know anything else that went on after you got hit?" asked Flare.

"I wanna know how the hell are you explaining the part where you died when YOU'RE STANDING RIGHT **HERE!"** shouts Shadow.

"I'm pretty sure he's getting to it." said Red.

"Well, honestly, Flare, I made that part up to sound cool, I just assumed that happened. But to where people thought I died, Shadow, I actually used Chaos Control with a little help from teh chaos emeralds! I was lucky they didn't disperse yet until after I warped."

A moment before the beam hit. Sonic's thoughts.

_"This can't end just yet, CHAOS CONTROL!" _he thinks to himself. With that, all the emeralds quickly shines and teleport him away the same instant the beam hits him.

Deep in the sewers of Station Square. Manic and Sonia are trudging through the sewers.

"Oh, great, just when we get our lead to where Sonic is, THIS happens!" Manic complains.

"We can't go above ground just yet, those robots will get us for sure!" Sonia warns. Suddenly a flash of light forms in front of them and Sonic drops from it. The two gasped.

"Sonic?" they asked in unison. Sonic's body falls limp, it's half burnt from the beam and he's unconscious.

"Oh my God! He needs help!" cries Sonia. Mighty walks by.

"Come with me, I have a safe house down here. He'll be able to recover there." He says. The brother and sister lifts up Sonic at the same time and follow the armadillo.

Present.

"He's been in a two-year coma. When he finally woke up, he found that his muscles were weak and his nerves were badly damaged. It's something of a miracle that he isn't dead especially after using chaos control when he was weak on top fo being hit a simultaneously." said Sonia sadly. Shadow, rubs his chin thinking.

"Yeah, ugh don't remind, not being able to run for all that time. That's a fate worst than death!" cried Sonic.

"Even though he woke up after two years, it took another three for him to get back into top shape. He's been here since, training himself to get stronger." said Mighty.

"Oh boy did that suck too, I was NOT happy camper, had to be fed, bathed and all, geez."

"All the while, Eggman slowly transformed the city."

"Yeah, we couldn't go after him until Sonic got better. Even those he insisted several times, we couldn't risk having anything happening to us or our brother." said Manic.

"I still wish you guys would've tried SOMETHING at least." said Sonic, annoyed. "Ah well." He chuckles. "Getting back on me feet was tough, by the time I did, it was far too late; the country got taken over. I failed..."

"Getting around was near impossible but we managed to find security weak spots over time and where food supply areas are located." said Sonia.

"We were almost set to try to take on Eggman...!"

"'Almost'? What happened?" Red asks.

"Eggman's henchmen. Those two hedgehogs." said Mighty.

"Dark Red and Silver?" Mighty, Sonia, and Manic nod.

"They never appeared much but we heard when they do, someone dies. They were thought to be an urban legend spread by Eggman himself."

"I'll never forget when I finally saw them. They killed dozens casually!" Sonia cried. "I...I..." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I told you, it's not your fault, sis!" shouts Sonic.

"What did she do?" Flare asks.

"She stoles some supplies from a storage at a bad time, that's all."

"The silver hedgehog was around! I had no idea!" cried Sonia. "After I returned here, I heard a ruckus up above. When I checked it out, the silver one had several prisoners lined up and wanted to know who stole from there. No one knew and he thought they were liars. H-he...he beheaded them all with his sword!" Sonic taps Sonia's shoulder. "It wasn't right!"

"Cheer up sis, I kicked that guys ass back at the fortress! Didn't even have to use chaos control."

"Chaos…Control?" he thinks aloud.

"Shadow, NO!" cries Flare but it's too late. ZZZT! Shadow gets shocked by electricity and collapses. Flare runs over to him.

"So, that's what you were talking about, Flare?" Sonic asks. Flare nods. "It doesn't look too bad. Trust me, he's a tough hedgehog so he'll be alright. Shadow will be useful once we get his memory back. He was an almost equal opponent when we fought on the ARK." Red gets off the floor and leans against the wall.

"Yeah, if Shadow helped you then he should prove useful." he comments. Red then looks at Mighty. "So what happened to you ten years ago?"

"Me?" Mighty asked as he sat down. "Nothing special. I was searching for some friends of mine, to tell them about a secret safe house I've established for them but now it's not much of a secret anymore, since you're all here. Unfortuantely, I came to Station Square at the exact moment of the take over so I was forced to retreat underground before any robots start grabbing me."

"It got more intense when Sonic was beaten." said Sonia.

"Oh, sis, didja hafta say it like that?" whined Sonic.

"Oops, sorry, Sonic." everyone in the room shared a laugh except Red (who never seems happy), Mighty, and Shadow.

Egg Fortress, Eggman's dining room.

The overly long table has nothing on it but a few chilidogs on it. D.R. quickly wolfs them down and sighs with satisfaction. Amy suddenly barges in, jumps on the table, lands in front of D.R. and has both arms behind her.

"Hey, red guy! Guess what I found?" she asks him.

"Your hairband?" D.R. replies. Amy takes out her left hand which is holding the head band and places it behind her back again.

"No!"

"Look, I-no, **WE **have a job to do. You're one of the Eggman Empire's elite fighters so you'll have to help us catch the rebels. If you don't comply, I'll have to kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah, now just guess what I got."

"I don't know, a hammer?"

"Wrong!" Amy pulls out a long silver laser rifle from behind her. The barrel has a cross-hair connected on the top. The sides of the gun has black wings similar to an airplane's, probably used to maintain balance.

"WHAT-THE…?" shouts D.R., wide-eyed.

"Think fast!" PUEW! A purple laser ball barely misses D.R.'s head and leaves a flame mark on the floor. "Nice reflex."

"Where the hell did you find THAT!?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

"Grr. Why don't you go bother Silver." an idea struck D.R.'s mind. "Speaking of him, if you can find the rebels, you can play with them as much as you want. You can do whatever to them, too!"

"Really? Good, I'll show them my true power!"

"Good, that's the spirit, now GO AWAY!" Amy hops off the table and darts out the room. "Geez, already starting to have regrets about her." D.R. opens him wrist comm. "Silver! Where the hell are ya?" All he receives is static. "Hmm, something is up." D.R. leaves and finds Amy waiting by the elevator. "What do you want now?"

"I forgot to ask you two things: Who are the rebels and why is the main floor nothing but a crater?"

"Say what?" The elevator doors open and D.R. and Amy hop in. The elevator goes to the first floor. When the door opens D.R. nearly falls to the big gap in the ground, the area has become a large crater. "What the hell could've done this?"

"Beats me." Silver laid unconscious in the middle of the crater, his clothing torn and fur bruised as if he had been in an explosion. D.R. slides down with Amy tagging along.

"Silver, get up." He shakes Silver. "This can't be believable! I'll bet he didn't recharge himself."

"Beats me." D.R. glares annoyed at Amy.

"You want something better to do? HUH!? Then take Silver to the recharge chamber."

"The what?"

"CHAMBER! You know, the one you came out of!"

"Oh, right, whatever." Amy lifts Silver up with one arm and re-enters the elevator.

"It must've been Sonic who did this. He'll soon pay with his life." D.R. takes out his wrist comm. "Merciless!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What do you want now?" Merciless asked with an attitude.

"Don't you dare get feisty with me! I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE! Have you found out about what's damaging the city?

"Nothing yet but whatever it is, seems to have you all riled up."

"Of course, because that thing has knocked out Silver."

"Of course he did. Nice going."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, loud thought."

"Hmph! Merciless, you are checking the sonar detectors right?"

"Yes."

"Then did you pick up what I just said?"

"Uh…No…?"

"FOOL!" shouts D.R. aggressively. "You're not DOING YOUR JOB! If I catch you slacking off again I'll contact the boss and ask for permission to kill your son. And you damn well know that he'll grant me EVERY permission in the world to do it!"

"Tyrant! You wouldn't!"

"Is that really what you see me as? I'm just enforcing the rules!"

"And do you believe you were always like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you only if you promise not to get mad and tell the good boss doctor or ANYone else."

"Hmph! It depends, you mind as well tell me now or I'll break you for the information."

"Well, I've been nosing around in Dr. Eggman's documents."

"WHAT!?"

"Hush and listen. He mentioned something about you being described in a legend."

"A legendary hedgehog? Me? You're joking."

"I knew that's how you'd take it but I went a bit off topic mentioning that. As I was saying, you weren't always the way you are. This was not too long when you were separated from your brother."

10 years ago, The Egg Carrier's main hall.

D.R. is beamed on board. His eyes dart around the room as there are many E-1000 robots surrounding him with their guns aimed at him.

"April's fools is two months behind so cut the crap and release me." he demands.

"I'm sorry, your highness!" says Eggman as he bows then emerges from the crowd of robots. "I never meant to disrespect the legendary prince." Merciless, too comes into view with a rail gun in arms. D.R. focuses his sights on her. "However, I thought I'd ask you for your help first since you are very ideal to my plan especially with that golden emerald of yours."

"How did you learn about the golden emerald?" Eggman gets upright and shows him a broken mural of a red baby hedgehog holding a yellow emerald. Under it is writing in a never before seen language.

"I'm perfectly sure this legend describes you but there are pieces missing to it and I can't read the inscription on it because it's in ancient hedgehog language and it's not the whole thing."

"…"

"So, do you mind helping me out?"

"I ain't helping anyone! Release me!"

"You will help him out right NOW!" demands Merciless as she takes aim. D.R. spin dashes through all of the robots destroying them all quickly. "Huh?" He went pass her so fast she didn't have time to react.

"STOP HIM!" shouts Eggman as he points to the circular elevator. The hedgehog gets away. "Shoot!" The elevator comes back down. "Follow him!" Merciless jumps onto the elevator following him to the deck. D.R. looks around; not knowing where to go.

"Hold it right there, hedgehog!" D.R. turns around and faces Merciless with his fist clenched. Merciless jumps off the elevator and the two circle around each other defensively. "We can avoid this, just come quietly and do as I say."

"…" The dark red hedgehog doesn't respond.

"Come. Please?" The dark red hedgehog spin dashes in place. "So that's how you want it huh?" The two rods extend from the gun and build up electricity. D.R. releases his spin dash as Merciless fires volts of electricity out her weapon. D.R. is too quick; he made it under the shot and uncurls to jump and uppercut her to the ground.

"…"

"Damn. I didn't expect your hits to hurt so much." says Merciless as she rubs her cheek.

"..."

"Look, I have to bring you in for a great cause." Merciless sits up. D.R. gets ready for another attack. "Wait, my son is being held captive by this guy; I'm forced to help him out but it involves me having to ruin other people's life and that's something I don't want to have to deal with anymore. I just want to get back to my country so can you just let me capture you for now and I'll help you escape later?"

"…" After a moment of silence D. "That's your problem." D.R. jumps and kicks but Merciless rolls out of the way.

"Ugh! You should know how I feel, you were separated from someone just a moment ago!"

"…" D.R. cups his hands together forming a ball of white energy that is gathering energy.

"This is really how you want it... Fine then!" Merciless gets on one knee and aims her over sized rifle at D.R. The rail gun begin charging up massive amounts of electricity as the energy in D.R.'s hands began sparking rapidly. "I'll fire when you fire."

"…" The energy in his hand turns blue.

"Ready?"

"HEDGEHOG BEAM!" shouts D.R. as he thrusts his hands forward releasing a blue beam towards the gray fox.

"RAAA!" Merciless pulls the trigger releasing massive amounts of electrical energy directly at the beam. Upon collision a white flash occurs. When it dies down, no damage is done. Metal Tails is in the middle with its red orb sparkling then it stops. "It absorbed our attacks..."

"You're taking too long." said Eggman as he comes off the just arriving elevator. Metal Tails faces D.R. who glares back. "Don't worry about him, Metal Tails, just take care of the problem in front of the ship; I have to quickly get to the Cyber-Net building." Metal Tails flies off to the front of the ship. D.R. blasts water from his hand towards the ground to lift himself up to the top pillar. "Merciless, capture him. Do not fail me!" Eggman goes into his room.

"I don't have time for you." says D.R. sternly. "I have to find my brother."

"Wait!" cries Merciless. "I can help you!"

"I don't need your help." he spin dashes off the ship.

"Damn it, he's not an easy one." Merciless slides off the ship along the wings and they both land on top of a building.

"…" D.R. glares at Merciless.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN! I'm not interested in hurting or capturing you. I promise once I deliver you to Eggman, I'll help you escape and find your brother." D.R. folds his arms.

"…" He doesn't reply; he takes an offensive battle stance.

"There's no reasoning with you at all, is there?"

"…"

"Fine then. I won't hold back this time." BANG! In what seemed to be a quick flash second, D.R. draws out a Magnum and fires at Merciless' arm, tearing off a chunk of flesh. _"This guy isn't playing at all. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE REALLY SHOT ME!" _Merciless collapses to one knee and hold her wound. The barrel of D.R.'s gun begins charging up blue energy.

"Magnum Beam Attack!" D.R. pulls the trigger, releasing a blue and white beam. Merciless can only block with her rail gun but the attack is too strong, the beam hits her hard and pushes her off the roof. Pfft! After a few second D.R. hears a slightly faint crash indicating that she landed. Satisfied with his victory, he twirls his gun around and places it back in its well-hidden holster. He goes over to the edge she fell off at only to be kicked by a pair of legs. D.R. falls back and quickly rolls to his feet. Merciless is back up but without her weapon. "Nice counter." She rushes at D.R. on all four feet and leaps directly over him. D.R. turns back to see nothing. He looks up to get kicked in his face. Merciless grips D.R.'s neck with her legs, reaches for the floor and flings D.R.'s head hard into the ground in an acrobatic flip. "Ugh…" D.R. tries to get up but his vision is too blurry and he's too tired. He goes down for the count.

Present.

"Whoa, hold up, I don't remember anything like that happening. Even if it's true, do you really expect me to believe that you kicked MY ass? MY ASS! Ha...haha! I'm supposed to believed that I got knocked out? HAHAHA! C'mon. Let's be real here. I'm like a bazillion times a million times your strength." said D.R..

"Just let me finish." sighs Merciless.

"Ok, go on since you have my interest."

The view is black.

"So, did you really beat Sonic after all?" Merciless' voice asks.

"Yes and no, you have Metal Sonic to thank for that." says Eggman's voice.

"Now, you're sure that this is the legendary dark red hedgehog that's depicted on the mural piece? I'm pretty sure there are many dark red hedgehogs around."

"Our source sniffed him out and he had the golden emerald so I'm sure of it." The view opens up like eyes to show a laboratory room. Merciless and Eggman's backs are facing the opposite direction of the view. Eggman is typing on a computer.

"How come I've never seen it?" Eggman points to the left where the view looks also. A golden chaos emerald is sitting on a table with wires attached to it. Merciless walks over to it and lifts it up, examining it.

"I'm trying to extract energy from it but form some reason computers get their signals bounced back from it." Merciless sits it back down. "I'm afraid to say it but he's probably the only one capable of using it, assuming it's usable." Merciless looks at D.R.. "He's awake."

"Hm?" Eggman gets up and turns around. "Ah, and how are we feeling today? Wait now, I drugged you so the part of your brain that allows speech is disabled. I can't risk you using any attacks and ruining my precious laboratory." The view is now third-person again. D.R. tries to speak but no words come out.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Why would you ask such a silly question when the answer is obvious? Convert him of course! Using the same method I used to convert your dear friend." Merciless clenches her teeth in anger. "Your reasoning with him didn't work so we'll have to do things the hard way. He'll forget his ways and most of his old life just to worship me. It's an awesome privelge from the newly created empire."

"How will he benefit from this?" Merciless asks almost sarcastically as she turns her attention to Eggman.

"Such little faith, Merciless. I've thought this out to my advantage." Eggman turns his attention to her.

"Go on."

"Once converted, they'll gain the ultimate strength. They'll then be known as my Elite fighters, who are almost nothing more than mere weapons."

"You plan on turning people into fighting machines!?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, sir..."

"Good, then we'll begin immediately!" D.R. tries to move but finds his arms and legs locked onto a machine. He forms into water to escape then reforms again.

"Sir, LOOK!" D.R. grabs the emerald and dashes through the doors.

"What an inconvenience... GET HIM!" Merciless runs after D.R. through the halls of an office building, cutting through corridors and running down stairs until D.R. hits a dead end elevator. Merciless has him cornered.

"I'm just going to have to bring you down again, aren't I?"

"You can try." replies D.R. flatly as he works himself into a rapid spin. Merciless gets into defensive position. ZZZZT! D.R. spin dashes pass her then U-turns around and tears right through the elevator door like a saw through a plank.

"What? I thought he couldn't speak… and how'd he do that? _When he transformed it must've purified the drug from his body. Amazing!_" The elevator doors open. Merciless jumps in and grabs a hold of the cables and falls fast. "Damn it, I'll splat like this." Merciless reaches in one of her pockets, draws a hook, clicks it onto the cable and slowly descends, rappeling along the wall. When she reaches the bottom floor the door is already opened. The area looks like a big laboratory. "What's this?" She goes further in to see D.R. facing Eggman's Eggmobile. They're in front of a large machine with a door. The emerald D.R. held is on the ground next to him, shattered. "How did you get here so fast, sir?"

"The golden emerald that is upstairs is a dupe, I kept the real one down here to lure him." replies Eggman. "Aren't I a genius?"

_"That doesn't answer my question but OK."_

"Just give me my emerald so I can be on my way."D.R. says, annoyed. "Your games don't amuse me!"

"Oh, of course." The two doors open. "It's in there." D.R. goes into the doors and they close behind him. Merciless gasps.

"I can't believe he just walked in. What if this doesn't work?" She asks.

"Then it just doesn't. There are plenty of other subject I can use!" The doors open after some time and D.R. steps out, only thing that changed on him was now his fur is even more darker in color and now he has a more muscular build. His clothes fall off. He looks around slowly and angrily.

"I guess it didn't work." Merciless gets ready for a fight. D.R. looks at Eggman then bows down.

"How can I serve you, master Robotnik?" he asks.

"HAHAHA! Yes, excellent, it works!" shouts Eggman very happily as he jumps up and down in his machine. "Merciless, take him to get clothing, we'll begin at once." Merciless nod. "Hedgehog, what's your name."

"Dark Red, sir, but you can call me D.R. for short."

"I like Dark Red better, now go with Merciless. We still have a lot of work to do." D.R. stands up and follows Merciless.

Back to the present.

"Honestly, I don't remember any of all those events but the part where I came out of the machine." comments D.R., now sitting on the edge of the crater.

"My point is that you were once quiet and stoic, now you're all big mouthed."

"Whatever, I still don't see the point. Tell me something: how was your child captured anyway?"

"…"

"Hey, you was nice enough to lie about me so tell me about yourself?"

"Hold on, I picked up the rebels."

"Rebels? I forgot all about them. At least now I know you're doing your job."

"…"

"Where are they?"

"…uh."

"HUH?"

"The sewers."

"Don't give me an exact location, I want to surprise them by finding them myself."

"…over and out." D.R. closes he wrist comm. and sets off for the rebels.

Meanwhile, the Egg Fortress Lab Room.

Silver steps out the power chamber fully healed, he grabs a new pair of Eggman Empire clothing which are on a nearby hook.

"Feeling refreshed, huh?" asks Amy who is standing right next to the machine, right after Silver gets dressed. Silver jumps.

"What the-? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he shouts.

"I just saved your life. D.R. told me to."

"Is that so?" Silver crosses his arms. "So tell me, who is the supreme rule of the world?"

"Why Dr. Eggman of course."

"HA! Another elite fighter! I don't believe it one bit! We gotta get you initiated!" Silver gets into a fighter pose.

"You want me to fight?" Silver nods. Amy closes her eyes ad breathes deeply, as if hesitant.

"Hmph! Elite fighters aren't supposed to be afraid of anything, not even a challenge from a fellow elite, I knew you were a disgrace."

"No, just looking for a nice place to fight."

"Fine, the rooftop or the Egg Fortress hangar."

"The hangar."

"Heh, was hoping roof. Fine let's go. Hey, open your eyes."

"Heart Teleport." Amy opens her eyes to reveal a pink aura around them and instantly they are both in the hangar area.

"Impressive but I'm better." SWOOSH! Silver twirls around, creating a whirlwind that lifts every machine up and lines them up neatly against the walls.

"Stop showing off and let's fight."

"Quick to get your ass whipped, huh?" Silver floats into the air using wind. "Ok, let's go!" WOOSH! He launches himself at Amy at top speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy rolls out of the way of Silver's oncoming tackle. Silver pulls to a stop and turns around heads for Amy again. Amy jumps and kicks but Silver grabs her leg and swings her around until a tornado forms. Amy's eyes glow pink again.

"AMY FLASH!" Silver stops in suspended animation and so does the tornado. Amy works her way onto Silver's back. When he moves again, his tornado disperses and he tries to reach for his back.

"Stopping time ain't fair but no biggie. I can win regardless, punk!" Amy spins Silver out of control and forces him towards the ground only to have him reverse it into a slam at the last minute.

"Uh!" Silver jumps incredibly high only to hit his head hard on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" Amy flips to her feet and charges up a pink aura around her body. Silver recovers and lands. "C'mon!" Amy, to Silver's surprise, flies to him with a drop kick. Silver, unaffected, back-fists her hard, reeling her backward. "Is that all you got?" Amy recovers quickly and vanishes in a purple flash. Silver looks around and sees no sign of her. "Hiding huh?"

"Nope, above you." Silver easily dodges Amy's kick from above which leaves a footprint on the concrete floor.

"So slow..."

"Storming Heart!" Silver is hit with a barrage of energy hearts at close range, again, he seems unaffected by the attack. Silver spin dashes in place while charging up energy. "STORMING HEART!" Amy unleashes her signature attack again but this time Silver gets pelted with bigger and purple hearts. Silver continues to build up energy while spin dashing. Amy's aura glows wildly. Silver then releases his spin dash at Amy and jumps.

"WIND SLASH!" Silver spins hard and a vertically long gust of wind slashes the middle of Amy's body perfectly.

"AAAAH!" shouts Amy as she falls to her back.

"Hm?" Amy flies up to the ceiling and dashes around the hangar at unnatural speeds then heads towards Silver and starts bashing him with ultra fast punches to his stomach then to his face and finishes off with an uppercut. "Oof!" Silver lands on his back, his right eye damaged badly. Amy breathes in a bit then runs to Silver and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Aww, looks like I damaged your eye; I'm not finished with you yet." Amy hurls Silver into the air and flies to meet up with him and begins pummeling him with ultra fast kicking combo moves and finishes him off with a heel kick that explodes with pink fire, engulfing Silver's body. Silver spins the fire off but still lands hard on the ground and creates a cloud of debris. Amy takes her finger and runs it down the center of her body from her head to her lower stomach along the wound. "This wound isn't as fatal as I thought."

"GALE FIST BLAST!" A gray wind in the shape of a fist clears the debris cloud to reveal Silver in an uppercut pose and rushes at the airborne hedgehog. Amy gasps in shock as the attack hits her and creates a mighty blast of wind that covers the entire hangar. When all the wind dies down Amy is shielding herself from the attack by placing her arms over her face. Her aura fades out then she falls to the ground and lands on one knee. "Oh right. I forgot, no one can beat me at full strength. You're a newbie but I do have to admit, you're pathetically slow but your attacks will prove some use to the Eggman Empire. You're definitely one of us!"

"…ugh…how can I lose…? This is sickening." Amy sits on her behind.

"Welcome aboard. You may not be able to beat me but hey, we aren't enemies, the weak rebels are."

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE THAT'S WEAK!" asks Amy furiously.

"Relax. It's 'cause they're more fun to play with."

"Ah!" Amy grin evilly. "Heh, alright."

"Get up, pinky, I'm sure you healed by now." Amy gets to her feet as if she has a new burst of energy.

"So what do we do now?"

"We head off to find the rebels."

"Alright!"

"First, there's something I wanna know."

"What?"

"You fight like you have a reason."

"What?"

"You know, like you have a purpose or something."

"I do, I remember promising someone I'd learn how fight."

"Oh really, who? Is it Eggs?"

"I don't clearly remember his name…I think it was Sonny or Summer…"

FLASH!

Sonic and Amy are in a park, walking.

"Sonny, why don't you at least let me stay with you? Or go with you places?" Amy asks him.

"Listen, you get captured all the time. No one want to spend all their life protecting someone." the hedgehog replied.

"But Summer-"

"Maybe if you learn to fight and become a lot more better with that hammer, then maybe we'll talk."

"But-"

"That's all I'm asking, check ya later!" the hedgehog speeds off leaving a dust trail.

"...but..."

End flashback!

"Or something like that." said Amy.

"Mk." said Silver.

"But then the greatest event of my life happened…as far back as I can remember…"

10 years ago, Station Square Park.

Amy is in the middle of the park, bashing balloons with Eggman's face with her hammer.

_"All Sonic wants me to do is learn to fight and then he'll love me and we'll get married for sure!"_ Amy thinks to herself. She runs around the park, bashing balloons that are on the ground and in trees. After she destroys the last balloon she rests against a tree. "WHEW! I think I did enough for today." Suddenly a mass crowd is fleeing pass her in multitudes. In confusion, she turns to see what's going on and sees massive amounts of robots in the sky. "Whoa! Eggman's up to no good again but I'm sure Sonic will stop him." Upon closer look, the robots are unarmed Egg Robos. They start swooping down and grabbing people indiscriminately. Amy jumps up and takes off running. She watches in fear as robots begin quickly picking up people one by one and flying off. One Egg Robo gains on her rapidly but it's then locked on to and blasted with a missile. Tails flies next to her in his Tornado 2.

"Hop on, Amy, it's dangerous here." he steers the plane near her. Amy jumps on the wing then Tails pulls to the air.

"Tails, what's Eggman up to this time?"

"Looks like he's capturing civilians but I can't figure out what he would want with humans. Even if he plans on using them in his robots, this isn't his MO. There's no time to waste, those Egg Robos are following us." Looking back, Amy spots a whole army of Egg Robos following them. Amy smiles.

"Tails, this is my chance to prove it to Sonic that I can fight!"

"What? That's crazy I can't let you get you caught!"

"If I don't fight, these things will catch me anyway." Egg Robos began closing in on them. "HAAA!" She smashes the head off the robot. "Tails, do you have any idea where Sonic is?"

"He's at the Station Square hotel; that's where we're headed."

"Set me down then."

"What? No!" Amy bashes a few more oncoming Egg Robos.

"Fine, I'll jump."

"At this height!? No way."

"Then set me down, now!" Tails sighs and dives towards the ground.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Be careful, Amy." Amy nods and jumps off the plane. All the Egg Robos begin capturing more people on the ground level. Fighter jets storm onto the scene blasting robots in the air with missiles and machine guns. Amy gets ready to bat any ones coming her way. Three of them head towards her at full speed. Amy swings upward, crashing the first one into the second. The third one dodges the wrecked first two and circles around her.

"Come and get me! HEEYAAA! She does her spinning hammer attack and whacks the robot to a commercial van, breaking all of its body parts and denting the van. More Egg Robos surrounded her in massive numbers. "...no…way." Amy closes her eyes then inhales deeply and opens them again. "I'm doing this for Sonic. Let's do this!" All the Egg Robos charged her at once and the view fades out.

Amy then wakes up later in the evening, still in the street with piles of broken robot parts surrounding her. The wrckage indicates she used a 360-degree attack. She gets up to see the city half deserted, the populated half being police cars speeding around or Egg Robos patrolling the streets and firing at the cars. Amy runs into a nearby building for shelter. "I beat those robots by myself! Ooh, I can't wait 'til I tell Sonic about this!"

"You won't need to." said someone from behind. Amy turns around to see Tommy (T) aiming a police shotgun at her.

"P-put that thing down!"

"Let me touch you to see if you're organic." T pokes Amy's arm with his finger then punches it.

"Ow! Hey!" T lowers the shotgun.

"Sorry. I had to make sure you're not a robot. I'm agent T, I was sent here to investigate Dr. Eggman's activities in Station Square but it's gone too far than anyone could imagine. Don't bother giving me your name, I know you're Amy Rose from downtown."

"So uh, what are you, FBI, governme-?"

"That's classified."

"Oh. So what did you mean when you told me 'I won't need to'?"

"You can't tell Sonic anything because he died a few hours ago. He was killed a few hours ago by a robot that looked very similar to him." Amy gasps with both hands over her mouth.

"No, you're lying!"

"I wish I were. The only thing we can do now is take action ourselves. It seems our president is unreachable for now, we haven't received any news from him." Amy goes on the floor getting ready to cry. "Listen, save the sappy crap for later. We're gonna ahve to still our emotions until this is over. That's how I see it. I lost my sister out there but I won't shed a tear until Eggman is finished." Amy stood looking at the ground. "Whine and weep, it won't change a damn thing."

"I don't believe you." Annoyed, T takes her hand and lead her to a room where police officers, SWAT team members and a couple of people wearing the same suit as T. He cuts on a small television.

"It's been on the news all day. See for yourself, it's not like there's anything else to watch."

"It's been a tragic and devastating day today in Station Square." said the news reporter sadly. He is reporting live in front of the Cyber-Net building. "Our world's well-known hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, has been killed by one of the notorious Dr. Eggman's robots." The screen switches to Metal Sonic, still in his super form, delivering the last blast and the ashes leftover. Amy falls down crying. "Eggman has taken over all of Station Square and no reports from the president are known at this time." The view switches over to the city where jets are battling robots but are getting destroyed quickly in numbers. "The N.W. Air Force offered assistance in the crisis but were overwhelmed by the large number of robots and were forced to retreat. We've received no word on why the N.W. Army and Marines weren't sent in." The view switches back to the reporter. "Viewers are advised to lock themselves in their homes until further instructions are given. Some believe that it's possible that our president has betrayed us but for now we can only hope for the best."

"Wipe your tears, the situation looks grim but I'm sure it's only because we depended on Sonic too much." Amy slowed down on her crying. "Right now we're devising a plan to stop Dr. Eggman but are waiting for our men to get into position." He begins speaking on a radio. "N, how is the situation?"

"It's much worst than I expected. I knew it'll be bad but this is worst than I imagined." said N.

"What's your position?"

"Me and my men are in front of the Cyber-Net building. It's... too eerie in there."

"Where are SWAT teams Bravo and Charlie?"

"They're on the rooftops awaiting back up."

"Alright, we'll make our move now. Over and out." He puts the device away. "Let's go, men." All the others get up and leave.

"It ain't gonna do ya no good just sittin' there." An officer tells Amy. "Come on." He takes her by the hand.

In front of the Cyber Net building.

T and the other members line up outside the door with their weapons ready. T looks around to see SWAT team snipers at a distance on the rooftops and gives them a thumbs-up in acknowledgement.

"We're inside now. We'll move when your men storm in. " whispers N over the radio.

"You won't have to wait long. Over and out." T sits the device down. "Ready men? Blow the door down and throw in the tear gas." T and the other FBI units put on their gas masks since the SWAT teams already were wearing theirs. T kneels to Amy. "Wait out here. Sonic's death won't be in vain and we'll give him the proper memorial but first we have to take out Dr. Eggman. It won't be a pretty scene for you to see so stay here, alright?"

"Yes." Amy replies. T stands up and signals one of the members to continue..

"Stand back everyone!" said the SWAT member as he placed a C-4 on the door. Amy and the rest run from the door as it explodes. "LET'S MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" T and the others storm into the building after the tear gas is thrown and almost immediately after thousands of shots erupted inside. Though Amy kept her distance, she felt bizarrely happy with the event.

"I can't believe I'm hoping someone dies, I never felt like this before so why do I feel like this now? Well, I guess it's better than being scared."

"AARGH! AAAAAH! WHAAA! AH! AAAAAAH!" screams came from inside the building. Water flows from the door, carrying some members of the FBI outside, dead. A sudden tingle flows through Amy's spine; she freezes in fear.

"THIS CAN'T BE, THERE ARE ONLY **TWO **OF THEM! THEY'RE ONLY HEDGEHOGS!" you hear T cry out. More shots erupt but the painful screams continue.

"PULL OUT! PULL OUT! WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" you hear a SWAT member scream. Some men rush out the door but you hear someone cry out "FREEZE BLAST!" and a hard pulse of icy air hits them hard enough to fly into the wall of another building and shatter them. Amy, close to fainting at the sight, only gets to her knees. T manages to escape.

"Amy!" he runs to her. "We have to get out of here! There are two tremendously powered hedgehogs in there. They were expecting us!" More members run out. One tosses a grenade inside but a gust of wind returns it and it explodes on him. WOOOSH! Suddenly, the wall around the entrance door breaks off because of a big tornado. SWAT members and FBI agents are flying helplessly around the tornado. Debris from the wall are caught in the blast. "Let's go!" T reaches for Amy's hand but then WHACK! he's smacked with a chuck of marble and knocked out cold. Amy looks at T but doesn't know how to react. The tornado disperses and all the people in it land hard on the ground and die instantly. Amy remains still. She can feel her heart beating real hard. After several minutes Amy stands up and looks around at the corpses. Out of curiosity, she checks the building but the instant she entered a water tentacle grabs her. Amy is flung directly in front of someone, she looks up to see D.R. aiming his Magnum at her. She quickly cringes.

"Please don't shoot me! P-PLEASE!" she shrieks in fear. D.R. smirks.

"Who's alive outside?" he asks.

"N-no one that I know of."

"Sweet." D.R. puts his gun back in its holster. He turns Amy around so that she's on all fours and her rear is facing him. "You're mine!"

"What are you-AHHHH!"

Back to the present.

Silver is hysterically laughing.

"HAHAHA! D.R. GOT YOU IN THE ASS HUH? AHAHAHAHA!" he cries while laughing.

"I knew I should've left that part out. Shut up Silver." growls Amy.

"So, uh, you still like Sonic?" Silver asked after he finished laughing.

"Oh right, that was his name. Sonic... Nah, I'd kill him for playing with my heart for all those years. Too bad he's dead already."

"No, I can confirm that he's still alive."

"What? Oh!?" She grabs Silver by the collar. "Where is he?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? He did knock me out ya know!"

"We have to find him! I think I know where!"

"Wait!"

"Heart Warp!" Amy and Silver vanish.

The sewers.

D.R. is walking extremely slowly and creeping around the sewers with an AK-47 with a flashlight attached to the front.

"I can catch all the rebels at once if I sneak up on them, just as long as I don't get seen first. Wait, I'll just deform into water and sneak up on them as they walk. It's a plan too brilliant that I'm surprised that I thought of it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy and Silver appear in the sewers.

"What the hell!?" Silver asks in surprise.

"Follow me." says Amy and they take off running.

With the rebels.

"I guess I'll go." said N. "I'll also tell you parts my recently deceased friend told me."

"Go ahead, shoot!" said Sonic.

"Well, it all probably started before anyone else story…"

10 years ago, The President House.

N and a few others are in the room with the president (Same one from SA2) discussing important matters.

"So you're saying it's because of sales of Sonic resembled items that our economy has increased dramatically, Ms. Auburn?" the president asks N.

"Yes, ever since the ARK incident kids have begged their parents to buy merchandise such as Sonic and Shadow plushies or toys. Super versions are especially popular."

"I see. Well that's good information to know." T walks in.

"Sir, we received an anonymous letter just now." he says as he walks in.

"Let me see it, Mr. Stevens." replies the president. He takes it and has shows a confused expression. "It says a revolution will occur at 12PM. What time is it now?"

"It just hit 12PM." said N, looking at her watch. Suddenly the ceiling breaks and ZERO (From SA1) lands between the agents and the president, separating them. "Damn! Get the president out, now!" She draws a semi-automatic handgun and fires repeatedly at the green robot. ZERO locks onto her and launches his fist, sending her directly through the window. After retracting its fist, ZERO raises both arms up in victory. Meanwhile the other agents escaped with the president. ZERO turns around to see this and steam blows out of its head. BANG!TINK! BANG! TINK! N fires 2 shots from the Presidential House's courtyard on its heavy frame. ZERO sees that the window wasn't a fatal drop so N is still alive and barely harmed. It jumps out the window and lands in front of her. N, knowing she can't beat it, runs towards the front of the building. In the front are a lot of Egg Robos firing at other agents who were firing back, in the process, some agents killed and some robots destroyed in the shootout.

"Nancy, over here!" shouts T from a black van. "Hurry, we have to get the president away!" She runs but then a huge object lands in the street, near the van. It is a tank-like vehicle the height of a monster trunk but about as wide as a tank, on the bottom part are grinders large enough to crush at least a van with, the wheels are spiky and metal to allow it to cross almost any terrain. On top is the cockpit and attached to each side of the cockpit are rocket launchers, its armor is extremely bulky-looking giving it an impenetrable surface, this thing looks unstoppable! "What the hell is that?" Not taking any chances, N runs around the machine and hops into the back of the van.

"HAHAHA! It's time to make a turning point in history Mr. President!" laughs Eggman through a P.A. in his cockpit. The machine launches many air missiles from an unseen launcher near the back of the machine. Boom! The missiles come crashing down on the Presidential House until it's completely decimated.

"Dear God! Drive now!" The driver of the van floors it as T slams the door. "Now that you're here, I can tell you the plan. We have other agents protecting a 5 other limos with the "president" in them, Only they aren't the president, just look a-likes."

"Where's the real president?" asks N.

"We are escorting him to Station Square. Only four vans are guarding his van and we're keeping a low profile as to not get our enemy suspicious." N nods.

"We should arrive in Station Square within 2 hours." says the driver, a female white arctic fox with sky blue eyes.

"This is agent Snow, she just recently join with our unit 2 days ago or so we're told. The passenger there is my younger sister, Rachel Stevens who got assigned here yesterday." The passenger turns around, her face looks like T's but more feminine. Her brown hair is loose but signs of it being cut to her shoulders.

"Hello, Nice to meet you." She says as she shakes N's hand.

"Same here, wish it were under better circumstances." N replied.

"I'd shake your hand too but I'm driving." said Snow.

An hour an a half later.

The four vans and the limo are speeding across the freeway. The vans are lines up according to the four main compass directions. With the main characters being the front. (North).

"Ruby units on guard!" exclaims an agent. "Emerald, Topaz, Sapphire, and Garnet units got wiped out fast! Only one survivor!"

"Wiped out?" everyone cried in unison. Everyone murmurs among themselves. There is a huge rumble but no one notices it, next a rain of missiles tears down on the vehicle to the right decimating it completely. The others except for Snow watches in shock.

"Damn! We've got a tail, a really large and deadly one too!" cries Snow, looking through the driver's side mirror. Everyone looks to the back of the van. T opens the doors and there it is, the machine from the Presidential House, it's grinders crushing every car in its path who are unable to escape its wide size.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughs Eggman menacingly. He's contacting them through their radios. "Did you fools really think you can escape the Egg Mobile X?" Everyone except Snow gets their pistols ready. " Oh Mr. President, I am willing to spare your life if you give me the country at hand, just surrender your presidency to me and make it publicly known that the Eggman Empire will be taking command."

"Pistols won't do a damn thing, get your MP5s!" says N. Rachel opens the glove department and hands everyone an MP5. She then joins N and T in the back and they all open fire immediately. BANGBANGBANGBANG! TINKTINKTINKTINKTINK! All the bullets just bounce off the armor not even leaving a scrape! "Let me rephrase that. Bullets won't do a damn thing. We need a rocket launcher or something powerful!"

"Now that wasn't very nice." T grabs his radio.

"No, don't give in Mr. President! We'll all protect you!" he shouts then unleashes more bullets.

"Protect? All of you? HAHAHAHA!"

"What's the hell is so funny?" The two remaining vans speed up and are next to the same van the others are in.

"It appears the people with family and kids would rather betray their country before letting them die just to save the president." CRASH-CRASH! The two traitor units began smashing against the van.

"They wouldn't…"

"Please, stop this!" pleaded Rachel on the radio.

"We're sorry but there are more important things than the president in our lives." a female agent replied back.

"This should be very enjoyable. I think I'll just watch." CRASH! Bangbangbangbangbangbang! Rapid shots fire at their van, sometimes piercing through it.

"Damn traitors!" cried T as he grabs his radio. "Mr. President! What do we do? The other units are firing at us!"

"I can see that. You have no choice, fire back!" the president cries out.

"You heard him, fire back!"

"Don't worry about the van flipping over, I'm a professional!" brags Snow.

"Be careful!" warned Rachel.

"Speed up the van so we can get good shots!" shouts T.

"I'm driving as fast as I can! I'll slow down and trick them into speeding up!" said Snow. CRASH!

"Do it quick!" The van slows down a bit, almost touching the limo behind it. The two vans, attempting to ram into the main van, crashed into each other. They fling their rear doors open and open fire. Everyone except Snow ducks as bullets shatter the windshield. "AGENT SNOW!"

"Don't worry about me! Return fire!" Bang! Bang! Snow fires at the traitors with a pistol. "Come on, hurry! T gets up and rapidly fires his MP5 through where the windshield once stood. N joins then Rachel. One of the agents, wounded badly, falls flat on the road; the heroes van runs him over and they feel the huge bump. The limo runs over the body too.

"I really don't want to do this." said N.

"It'll all be for naught if we didn't." says Rachel as she fires back and ducks back down for defense. Finally, a female agent, possibly the one that responded from before falls from the van, dead, leaving it with no defense. "Fire at the wheels!" N hops into the passenger seat of the van reloads her clip.

"Sorry but I have to do this."

Bang-bang! Bang-bang! N fires slow but steady shots towards the van's wheels popping the two rear ones. The van skids out of control and flips to its side. Eventually the Egg Mobile X catches up with the fallen van and crushes it beneath its grinders easily. N gives a sigh of relief.

"Where'd the other van go?" asked T.

"Behind us, get ready, we'll be approaching the bridge in about ten minutes." says Snow.

"Damn, I see them." said N. "We're wide open for an attack too, Snow do something!" N reloads her clip and begins firing at the traitor's second van.

"We can't win this way, I'll try to get you a good view of their fuel tank!" Rachel gets ready to get up to help N and T but Snow stops her. "They can't do it well from back there, I'll need you to shoot it from your window. Rachel nods.

"Ah!" T falls back. He's been shot on his arm and drops his weapon. "A little bruise; don't worry about it. Urgh!"

"What ever you're planning , Snow, do it now! I think I see them holding an assault rifle!" cries N.

"Rachel, get ready, duck and aim your pistol approximately 165 degrees down out the window and don't let your gun go no matter what!" commands Snow. Snow floors the brakes on the van really hard and they smash into the van behind them, nearly throwing it off course. Next, Snow lines the van up parallel to theirs. "We only get one shot at this, shoot now!" BANG! Upon impact, the fuel tank bursts into flames. The van veers left to right trying to put the flame out but it is an inevitable doom.

"We don't blame you for your actions. We'd all probably do the same in your place." said Rachel over the radio.

"Thank you…" replies a male voice. BOOM! The van explodes in a huge ball of fire which lifts it high into the air. Upon landing, it's then crushed by Eggman's machine.

"Well, that was quite interesting don't you all think? Heh heh heh!" asks Eggman with a chuckle over their car radio now instead of their radios.

"How the hell are you picking up these frequencies?" asks T fiercely.

"Thank your now well-done and chopped up friends for that."

"…"

"Well then, this meeting was very interesting but my time is very short, so I must bid you farewell after you're all grounded to bits, including the president!" Eggman presses a few buttons and a switch reveals itself from within the controls; simultaneously the back of the machine unpacks rockets. Eggman pulls the lever and the rockets boost the heavy machine with incredible speed, crushing the cars in his way even faster than before. Now he is easily gaining up on the limo. Snow grunts in frustration.

"Rachel, take the wheel!" she shouts.

"Why?" she asks.

"If we don't do something fast, we're finished!" Rachel takes the wheel and Snow makes her way to the back then leaps onto the limo. She catches an M-16 that lands from nowhere. "Huh?" Then she remembers N's cry. "Oh, must've been from the explosion. How unlikely." The Egg mobile is critically close now! Snow fires shots at the cockpit but it closes up in a half spherical shutter. "Son of a bitch!"

"Snow!" T calls out. "We're at the bridge now!"

"I can see that!" The huge machine slows down then unleashes a barrage of missiles into the air. However, they are all shot down immediately.

"WHAT!?" shouts Eggman in astonishment. "Who did that!?"

High in the sky, F-16s are diving down on Eggman's vehicle with a barrage of missiles before pulling back up to the skies. Snow picks up her radio.

"Who contacted them?"

"I did." the president said. "I told them to intercept us at the bridge."

"Smart move, sir."

"Grr!" growls Eggman as he gets smashed with another assault, though not very damaging, it's shaking the machine hard forcing him to stop. The van and limo are getting away. "Mr. President! Have you no honor!?"

"I think you're the one with no honor, Dr. Eggman! You planned a surprise attack with no intent of negotiation! Maybe had you approached diplomatically you would have had some supporters!"

"Bah! I'll just finish you all off here!" He presses a few buttons to make a minigun unfold from the front of the machine. "ALL SYSTEMS, **FULL POWER!**"Eggman bashes a button and the minigun and rocket launchers fire everywhere at random, hitting cars, the bridge and the support cables but not anywhere close as to hitting the limo or the van. "WHAT? I MISSED? **IMPOSSIBLE!**" SNAP! A support cable snaps. "I'm too smart for an average human! I won't allow myself to be defeated by such nobodies!" Eggman begins drive again. SNAPSNAP! "No one will stand in the way of me creating my empire!" SNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNPASNAPSNAP ! Support cables began rapidly snapping until finally, with a loud creak, the bridge tilts to the right throwing most of the cars into it. "NOOOO!" Eggman struggles to keep on the bridge and succeeds but now his speed is drastically slower. An F-16 dives down and fires a missile successfully at the wheels making Eggman slides the rest of the way. "GAAAAAAHH!" SPLOOSH! The Egg Mobile X splashes into the waters below creating a large ripple in the water. Meanwhile, the limo has lost all momentum and slowly slides backwards towards the water. Snow is on the front of the limo, keeping her balance like the fox she is. She ducks to the windshield and looks at the driver.

"I know how to swim don't worry about me, save the president!" he shouts. Snow nods and leaps to the backseat sunroof and smashes it open.

"Hurry, sir!" she cries as she offers her hand to him. He takes her hand then she lifts him out of the limo and picks him up. "Hang on!" She does an incredible leap to the van, which isn't having much trouble with the tilt and lands on top of it. They finally reach the other side of the bridge where a police car procession greets them. Snow jumps on the road and sets the president down. The police commissioner steps out of one of the cars as the offices set up barricades. N and the others step out with them.

"Thank you all. I'll make sure to give you all the recognition for your actions done back there." says the president.

"Mr. President!" exclaims the commissioner. "It's good to see you made it out alive!"

"Thank you commissioner. I'm ready to be escorted to Station Square's hideout point now."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, sir. There's absolute chaos going on there now, we barely made it here." The president looks around. "Of course these are a lot of cars but we've had a helluva lot more than this. Eggman's robots are currently attacking the city and capturing innocent civilians."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem if we call in the army correct?"

"Yes. sir."

"We'll get to it then. We won't have much to worry about since Eggman took a dive into the water." The commissioner walks to where the bridge is hanging and observes the water waves stood in the distance where Eggman's machine fell through. "As you can see, he badly damaged the bridge. I want this area closed off ASAP."

"Yes. Let's get you to Station Square quickly." He rushes into the only undercover cop car there. The president and him enter the car. He beckons a random officer. "Keep this area locked down, make sure no cars get through. Prevent any other vehicles from reaching Station Square until we get this situation under control!"

"Agents, you go to Station square and assist in any way possible. I suggest you all split up in police cars until further notice." They all nod. The police commissioner speeds off.

"Wow, you guys look like you've been to hell and back." a random officer says to them.

"That's not even half of it." said Rachel. "We'll need your squad cars." Two officers go to separate police cars. N and Snow get in one while T and Rachel get in another and they all speed off.

SPLOOSSH! After they leave, a huge cylinder-shape water splash appears and with a heavy thud, two machine legs land on the ground in front of them all. Eggman's machine is now in a T-Rex shape. Everyone scrambles for their weapons.

"I've wasted too much time on you fools!" he sneers. ZERO emerges from the machine. Eggman shows him 4 photos. "Kill them when you find them!"

"Affirmative. Switching to ZERO flight mode!" replied ZERO as he expanded and compressed in some places until he took the shape of a bird/mini fighter jet and then it boosts off.

The Egg Carrier appears and Eggman leaps on it with his machine. "It matters not, I'll still get what I want! MUHAHAHA!" The large battleship flies off, completely ignoring the shots being fired at it.

The present.

"Now, I'll explain the part of my friend now…" says N.

Station Square, in the midst of the chaotic scene.

The police car is speeding around the crowds of people until Egg Robos catch sight of it and begin firing at it.

"Damn, I didn't think the situation was this bad." says the driving officer.

"At least we have agents on the scene." T replies. "They'll be able to hold until the army comes."

"We're heading for the sky port building right?" asks Rachel.

"Yes, that's where he's supposed to be. He's suppose to be escorted by car then by helicopter before heading to the hideout." The car is speeding down a large clearing down a street until it finally screeches to a stop.

"Here we are!" shouts the officer. ZIT! A stray bullet, possibly friendly fire, pierces the window catching him directly in the head. "Ugh!" He is killed instantly.

"Oh crap, let's hurry." T and Rachel shove their way out the car and hurries into the building. After they get inside they take the elevator to the rooftop where a helipad is. "The helicopter should've been here by now." Egg Robos now fly up the incredibly high skyscraper and flies quickly towards Rachel and T. They both roll out the way and exchange fire with the mechanical look-alikes of Eggman. They easily win the battle unscathed and look at the fiery inferno of burning robot parts.

"If only those were all in the city, huh?" Rachel asks.

"Then we'd probably be dead." They can slightly hear a humming sound through all the gunfire below. T looks up to the sky and sees a black dot. "Finally." T reaches for his radio but sees it's gone. "Must've left it in the van. Rachel contact them to let them know we're here." Rachel checks but doesn't have hers either. She shrugs. "Oh well, they're landing anyway." In a moment they see it's not a helicopter.

"What the hell is that?" It is ZERO. It pulls to an instant stop. In first person view it's loading its memory file in alphabetical order and scans Rachel for a match. The view shows a photograph being held on a split-screen and the words "MATCH!" appear on the bottom. It then does the same with T and gets the same results.

"Subjects found!" it says then opens up a few slots on it's underbelly and releases small missiles at them.

"Split up!" They both leap out of the way of the explosions. T hides behind the helipad to reload a clip in his gun. Rachel was left with the fighting but she is handling herself really good. T stands back up and aims while ZERO is distracted.

_"Come on, there's a weak spot somewhere!"_ he thought to himself. Finally, right when ZERO was about to unleashes it's missiles, T sees it as an opening. "Bingo!" BANG! BOOM! The launcher explodes. "YES!" BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG! T and Rachel let off shots until their clips run out.

"System failure, immediately switching to ZERO battle mode." said ZERO as it folds and unfolds in some spots.

"Wasn't that the same robot that was seen here during the incident with the missile?" asks Rachel as she reloads.

"Looks like it…" replies T. "Now's obviously not the time to dwell…" Upon completion, ZERO now is humanoid with a one-eyed visor and wings in an upside-down V-shaped. It's green armor shines brilliantly in the sunlight as you can see it's black knuckles has spikes attach to them. It kneels down and extends a huge rod from it's back which it launches into the air. T and Rachel watch carefully as the rod breaks in the air and lands imperfectly around all the edges of the rooftop and form a wall of electricity between each rod. "Holy sh-" POW! T is pounded hard on his chest and sent into a sudden back-flip and lands on his back. He stays there dazed from the attack. Rachel watches in fear but with her pistol ready. ZERO looks at her and gets ready to move but then T jumps on it's back and covers it's visor. "That was cheap you bastard!"

"Initiation flight battle mode!" ZERO announces. The wings open up outwards but T is unmoved. Blue flames stood on the tip end of each wing to enable it to fly. ZERO boosts at Rachel who skillfully grasps the green armored robot around its neck and they fly in zigzags for a while. ZERO crookedly navigates its way down the building.

"HANG ON TIGHT, RACHEL!" shouts T. When they finally make it to ground level they release ZERO,crashsing it into a parked garbage truck. CLANK! A few seconds later… BOOM! The truck explodes.

"About time!" Rachel comments as she dusts herself off. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Suddenly the burning remains of the truck is lifted up. "Holy crap…this isn't happening!" The truck gets hurled far over their heads and SMASH! lands hard behind them, almost hitting a crowd of running people.

"I don't think we can stop that robot with pistols…its frame is too thick." says T. ZERO emerges from the flames slowly. To their surprise it's barely scathed or burned.

"Initiating gun hand: left." announces ZERO as its wrist goes inside it's arm and a minigun emerges from it.

"RUN!" T and Rachel take off down the street as ZERO gives chase on foot. Unfortunately for the robot, it was too heavy to catch up on foot so it is being outrun; it begins to fly and is now gaining on them. When it gets close enough, it unleashed a stream of bullets into Rachel's back.

"AAAHH!" She cries in agony and falls over, face-first and motionless.

"NO!" shouts T. He turns back. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" ZERO aims at him while he aims back but before either can let off a shot. CRASH! A police SWAT truck flies over T's head and crushes the persistent robot right from the air. N steps out of the vehicle along with SWAT team members. T runs over to Rachel who is laying in a pool of her own blood. T checks her pulse then sighs and removes her gun and its ammo. N accompanies him as he stands. "Where's agent Snow? Wasn't she with you?" N looks down.

"I think she was killed in an explosion not too long ago…" she replies quietly. "I'm sorry about your sister…"

"Don't worry about it, Nancy. I can't grieve over it yet until Dr. Eggman is brought to justice. Did the president leave us with another objective? He didn't arrive at the helipad as planned."

"There's been a change of plans since he's been under fire since arriving here. He didn't specify what the plans were. The last static message I got from him is there are separate SWAT team units waiting for us to raid the Cyber Net since their commanders were killed. One is around here somewhere and the other is extremely close to the building itself. He didn't inform us of his whereabouts or anything else going on."

"As clear as mud... I'll head to the closest one now!" T takes off quickly until he reaches a regular office building. "Is this it?" As he enters he spots SWAT members and a few of the FBI all sitting around, cleaning their guns and checking their equipment.

"Are you Tommy Stevens?" one of them asks.

"Correct."

"We already received the message. What are your orders?"

"First, I need to get in contact with the SWAT team near the Cyber Net building. Can you do that for me?" One of them hands him a radio. "Thanks. Nancy? Nancy are you there?"

"I hear you." She replies.

"Listen, we'll try raiding the building in the evening time. It's far to chaotic outside for a successful raid now."

"Alright but it might be a lot more worst later."

"Why is that?"

"Didn't you hear about the death of Sonic?"

"What? When was this?"

"Nearly 20 minutes ago."

"Damn... alright, I'll get back to you later, over." T puts down the device.

"It's all over the news." says a SWAT member switching on a nearby TV.

"It is a tragic moment in the chaotic city as Sonic the Hedgehog was killed a few minutes ago fighting against one of Dr. Eggman's robots." Eggman-shaped robots have quickly taken away citizens including one of Sonic's friends known as Tails." said the reporter. The view switches to an Egg Robo taking Tails away. After a female shriek, the news loops.

"Alright, the day jsut gets better and better." mumbles T sarcastically.

"We'll raid at night right?" askes N.

"Correct."

"Over and out then." T puts the radio away.

"Here, this might be more fitting for what we're up against." a member hands T a police shotgun.  
"I'm not qualified to use it."

Later that evening.

In the middle of a planning discussion they all hear the door close and stand up.

"Relax, I'll handle it." T assures them.

"I beat most of those robots by myself. I can't wait 'til I tell Sonic about this." he hears a female say. He aims the shotgun at her.

"That won't be necessary." (The rest of the conversation is in chapter 3.)

Later that evening.

"Let's MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" shouts the SWAT team member after the blast clears. T and the others began to storm the building and to their surprise there is only Silver and D.R. in there but of course to them they are unidentified. Immediately the two hedgehogs fire their weapons (Silver has a 9mm Uzi while D.R. has a .45 magnum) and hitting their targets spot-on. Swishswishswish! The good guys fire back but all their bullets go around them.

"Screw guns!" says D.R. has he raised one hand in the air. "Tidal Bang!" D.R. swings his hand towards the ground and a small water wave smashes some of them back through the door. T managed to escape that attack.

"THIS CAN'T BE, THERE ARE ONLY **TWO **OF THEM! THEY'RE ONLY HEDGEHOGS!" he cries out.

"Hey, watch this!" shouts Silver. "HURRICANE BLADE! HAAAA!" Silver flails his arms towards the directions of his enemies which release with slashes that cut through all of them, squirting blood about.

"AARGH! AAAAAH! WHAAA! AH! AAAAAAH!" the member screamed the other members. T escapes that attack also. "AAAAAAHHH!"

"PULL OUT! PULL OUT! WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" a SWAT member screams.

"Now they realize. Freakin' punks." say Silver. D.R. chuckles evilly. He places one hand forward and it gathers up cold air with energy.

"FREEZE BLAST!" D.R. shouts before they reached the door, the icy orb of energy shoves them out. T escapes and spots Amy.

"Amy!" he runs to her. "We have to get out of here! There are two tremendously powered hedgehogs in there. They were expecting us!" More members run out. One tosses a grenade inside but a gust of wind returns it and BOOOM! it explodes on him.

"AAAH!" he shouts as he's incinerated.

Suddenly, the wall around the entrance door breaks off because of a big tornado. SWAT members and FBI agents are flying helplessly around the tornado. Debris from the wall are caught in the blast.

"Let's go!" said T as he reaches for Amy's hand but then WHACK! he's smacked with a chuck of marble and knocked out cold. "Ugh…" Everything for him goes black.

A few hours later, nightfall.

T is still laying on the ground surrounded by corpses.

"Tommy? Tommy are you there? Are you alive? Please answer! Respond PLEASE!" he hears N's voice on the radio. Her voice slowly bringin him back from his unconscious state.

"Ughn…Nancy…?" he asks.

"You're alive! Thank God!" T shakes off his tiredness and stands up slowly. Upon looking around he sees the area is deserted.

"Eggman... we couldn't make it to him. What...happened to Eggman?"

"..."

"...Nancy?"

"..."

"He…won…hasn't he?"

"…For now…"

"Sigh. Damn."

"Come to the mayor's sewer hideout, it's not too for from the building."

"Yeah, I remember." T hurries to a manhole cover and goes in. It only takes him a few minutes before he reached the different colored wall which opens on his arrival. The room is nice and filled with what looks like a lifetime amount of food and a nice table in the middle. N is sitting and waiting. "Where was your team? We could've use the back-up from the rear." She sighs.

"Eggman's robots ambushed us before we reached the building."

"This is some bullcrap! It's like he's always one step ahead of us!" T hurls his radio across the room. Upon seeing the wreckage an idea hits him. "How the hell did we forget!? It was the radios!" N gasps.

"You're right!" she immediately removes the batteries from hers.

"Ugh, I feel so stupid, if only...then my sister...she..."

"Tommy!"

"What!?"

"Focus!" He sighs.

"Yeah...yeah you're right. Gotta get it together...get ahold of myself. Ok. What's our situation?"

"We haven't received any messages from the president yet. I hope he's not dead."

"I doubt it. For now we have to take things into our own hands and rebel against Dr. Eggman, we have to start recruiting."

Back to the present, D.R.

The view shows the sewer water and a clear spherical shape is scrolling along a certain part of it.

_"They'll never see me coming."_ D.R. muses to himself.

Meanwhile with Silver and Amy.

The two are running in the sewers.

"I feel something…this way!" she says.

"I feel something too…sick!" complains Silver.

"Shut up and keep up!"

With the rebels.

"And that's really all there is it." said N.

"So… is that everyone?" asks Mighty.

"No…" Flare replies. "I also have a story to tell."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Aye aye aye!" criess Shadow as he shivers slightly. "I hate this, damn it!"

"Damn it, Shadow!" shouts Red, stopping his exercise momentarily. "If you don't want to hear anymore stories then leave the room!"

"Yeah, Shadow, that was so freaking rude!" shouts Flare.

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH TALKING ABOUT? I FELT A SHIVER IN MY BODY!" Sonic chuckles.

"Hey, calm down, Shadow." says Sonic, sitting Shadow down. "I'm pretty sure it was just a misunderstanding." Sonic pats Shadow on the back.

"Yeah, whatever. You know, I just remembered something."

"Really?" Sonic's ears perk up, hoping it was something about the ARK.

"Yeah, Flare, I remember hearing it twice that you are a clone of D.R.!" Sonic falls over.

"I guess he needs more time. Heh heh." he says with a sweat-drop. Flare sighs and looks down.

"I was about to get into that." Flare spoke softly as she looks down to the ground. "Though I'm ashamed to admit it, I am a clone of Dark Red." Everyone gasps except for Shadow, Red, and Sonic.

"Wow, ya learn something new everyday."

"But you act nothing like him! Or at least what I know of him." says Sonia.

"And you're a woman…" Manic says scratching his head.

"That's impossible." says N. "Even if you are a clone, it's hard to believe that you're still alive. Cloning was made illegal since it costs the country billions of dollars and it was a waste since clones either never lived more than 3 days; they always died as fetuses, or their age progression was so rapid that they'd collapse and become inert."

"I don't know about all of that but I was created in lab far in the arctic…"

Deep in the arctic, 10 years ago, long before anyone elses story.

Deep in the arctic, there is an unreachable facility in the frozen tundra. Inside, two scientists and their assistants stand around a surgeon table where D.R. lays strapped to and unconscious. Multitudes of armed guards patrol the building

"Interesting, so this is the legendary dark red hedgehog." says Dr. Matthew who is the male scientist.

"Gee, I wonder what kind of hell the hunters went through to catch him." said Dr. Robert, his assistant who has a strong Spanish accent. "I hope this is worth the trouble since they brought me all the way here from my country."

"Forget that." say Dr. Maria, an Italian scientist. "We're getting paid a nice hefty sum to do this experiment."

"There's more to science than just getting paid Maria." comments Dr. Linda who is from a different part of Station Square. "What did they do to him anyway? Shoot him with a tranquilizer?"

"Yeah, very powerful ones too. He'll be out for about a week if we keep reapplying them but there's also the possibility that it can wear off a lot sooner so let's hurry and get started. The other scientist nodded in agreement and they their experiment.

3 months later.

A very young light red hedgehog girl floats inside an incubator with preserving fluids with a breathing mask on as Dr. Matthew is on the phone speaking to someone.

"Yes sir, so far everything has been progressing very well so far,…yes, we still have the dark red hedgehog with us, we've been keeping him in a semi-conscious stage for months now and the feeding fluids are keeping hmi alive and well…yes, we did implant the gene and use the experimental egg you gave us but I warn you, sir, the clone will most likely live for only 72 hours…" He drops the phone and you can hear yelling on the other line. He slowly picks the phone back up. "I was just saying, sir, there is no need to yell. I'll out faith in your judgement. I'll release it now and give you a progress report in a couple of months, OK? Good-bye, sir." Matthew hangs up the phone. "Well, I guess I better release this. It'll be a shame if she dies instantly but it's not like we're workign for free either." Suddenly, the hedgehog opens her eyes and the tank bubbles up until the glass bursts and the liquids splashes everywhere. The hedgehog's body is encircled in a ball of fire. Matthew stares in awe. The hedgehog looks like she is in a trance.

"I'll-break-out-of-here-once-I recover-my-strength-at-full. The-ones-that-have-caught-me-with-a cheap-shot-from-behind-will-die-if-I-find- them." she mumbles and then shakes her head and vomits lava onto the floor. After she wiped her mouth she noticed the scientist and smiles. "Hi, a-are you my daddy?" Suddenly recovering from his fear, Matthew takes out a cloth and wipes his glasses with it.

"Uh…I guess if you put it technically, I am." He thought for a moment. _"Wow, just coming to life and has already inherited speech, even though it's very slightly broken." _He speaks to her again."So, how do you feel? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-no, I'm ok, although I did throw up but there's probably a technical reason for that."

"Heh. Such big words young lady."

"It's not my fault, I just know them. What's your name anyway?"

"I am Dr. Matthew Hawkson. It's nice to meet you."

"Ok, daddy, and what's my name?"

"Uh…judging by the way you burst into flames, I guess we can all agree to call you Flare."

"Flare?" Flare giggles. "That's a really cool name! Yay!" She jumps into Matthews arms.

"We still have some tests to run on you."

"Ok."

"And we'll have to get you some clothes. Though we are different species, we still have similar bodies so it'll be uncomfortable to have you walking around naked." They both shared a laugh.

Approximately 1 month and 4 weeks later.

Flare has now developed to look very similar to D.R.; serious-looking bronze-like eyes, quill shape and height but with a female body. She is acrobatically flipping from steel box to steel box while spitting out pieces of bullet shaped lava at targets. She's wearing blue denim shorts and a white tank top both of which fits her perfectly. She then looks at a tall block of ice and hurls fireballs at it which burns right through it leaving holes in it. Flare concentrates on it hard and flames began to appear under it until it melts completely and puts the flames out. The other scientists were watching through a glass from an observation room. Dr. Matthew is on the phone again.

"I'll have to admit that she's got some spunk." Maria comments. "Look at her go."

"The real surprise is that she's still alive and well!" exclaims Dr. Robert. "Where did you get the clothes anyway?"

"They were my old clothes from when I was younger, I don't believe in throwing away clothes just because I can't fit them anymore."

"Yes, the project didn't come out as expected but more uh…'unique'. No sir, it's not bad. Let's put it this way, the clone is alive and well but it's not the exact same as the dark red hedgehog. For example, it's a girl and she has light red-ack!" You can hear yelling on the other end. "Trust me, sir! It is not a deformity but she should still prove useful for whatever plans you have! …yes, I'll make sure to do my best keep him here. No…alright, see ya then." he hangs up the phone.

"Alright, that's enough." annouces Dr. Linda into a speaker that goes into the room where Flare is in. "We're all going on a lunch break, it's 1:15PM." The other scientist leaves the room as Flare enters, Maria rubs Flare's head as she leaves.

"I have a question." asked Flare to Matthew.

"Sure, what is it?" he replies.

"If I'm supposed to be a clone then why does everyone say I'm so different from the original? Aren't clones supposed to be the exact same thing?"

"That's a very intriguing question that we've been trying to figure out ourselves but it doesn't seem to make any sense. You seem to have came out as the almost exact opposite. For example, he's obviously a male and you're…"

"A girl!"

"You can control fire and lava as he controls water and ice. So in other words you are very unique."

"Cool."

"However, one thing that has us disturbed is your almost instantaneous development. You quickly went from egg to his exact shape and size in only a few months and haven't shown any signs fo deterioration. That's the only abnormality we found, aside from the reason you inherited his thoughts."

"So it's like we're one?"

"Not necessarily, you obtained his thoughts before the time of his capture; you have his exact ideas."

"His last thoughts were to be free and to break out of here as soon as he recovers."

"Yes, and personally I suspect you'll do the same thing."

"No, no I won't, I like it here."

"Flare. You will, it's embedded in you to do it."

"I'm serious, I won't!"

Suddenly, BBBBOOOOOMMMMM! With a terrible roar, something explodes and the alarms ring loudly across the facility.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"ALL SECURITY UNITS ASSEMBLE AT THE FIRST FLOOR SUBJECT ROOM IMMEDIATELY! WE HAVE A BREAK OUT AND ARE PUTTING THIS WHOLE FACILITY ON LOCK-DOWN! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS **NOT **A DRILL!" yells a commander over the loudspeakers. "ALL SCIENTIST REPORT THERE WITH ACTIVE TRANQUILIZERS!"

"Flare, stay here!" Matthew takes out a tranquilizer needle.

"I think I know what happened, let me come!" Matthew had left already so he didn't hear her. "No matter, I'll just follow! Heheh!" She leaves after him only to find the floor covered smoothly with ice. She trips over hard. "Ouch! I wonder who opened the door?" She looks up to see Matthew just turning the corner slowly while hanging onto the wall. She tries to run after him but trips and slides and suddenly gets an idea. She creates fireballs on her hands and slowly melts away the ices as she proceeds. She finally sees the subject room where dead guards are scattered across the floor and up against the wall. She watches a guard firing the room but someone is returning fire and eventually shoots the guard down. Flare decides to slide across to there.

Present.

"Well that was a stupid move." comments Shadow.

"I had to find out somehow! Blame my child-like curiosity." shouts Flare.

Back to the past.

"Be reasonable, Dark Red!" Flare hears Linda cry as she enters the room. Inside, D.R. has Maria by the back collar, hanging on the top of a large high tank, if he lets her fall it can spell death for her.

"Hmph! You humans kept me in a state tantamount to death and you expect me to be reasonable!?" growls D.R., enraged.

"Believe me, it wasn't our choice!"

"Nor mines. I don't recall you giving me a choice when you sent out those hunters to catch me!"

"It's not our fault. We ARE hired for this illegal project, ya know!" shouts Matthew who is behind him and lunges for the dark red hedgehog with his tranquilizer needle but D.R. reacts quickly and leaps on an overhead steel beam, at the same time he accidentally releases Maria and Matthew falls over with her. They both scream as they fall until Maria hits the ground head-first and a terrible _CRACK! _is heard, Matthew falls on top of her, breaking his fall. He gets off her quickly. "Hurry, she needs medical attention now!" The commander guard rushes to the scene with guards in tow and they begin firing inaccurate shots at the legendary hedgehog. D.R. retaliates by taking his Magnum out of its holster and charges it up with blue energy whilst aiming at the guard. "MAGNUM...!"

"EVERYONE, CLEAR THE AREA!" shouts the commander. All the guards, Linda and Flare quickly pull out.

"Wait, what about Dr. Maria?" asks Matthew.

"BANG...!" D.R. continues.

"It's too late now move!" shouts the commander Matthew and the commander run out.

"ATTACK!" shouts D.R., instead of firing where he was aiming, he jump back onto the tank and fires the ghostly blue blast through the ceiling creating a hole. He then leaps out of it and flees. Matthew lets out a sigh of relief.

"I thought he'd probably blast us. All right, we'll need an immediate investigation of the area. Spread out and assess the damage!" The commander and guards all slowly walk into the room.

"That was Dark Red, right?" Flare asks Matthew.

"Flare? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the room!"

"I'm sorry."

"Where's Dr. Robert?"

"I don't know."

Outside, Dr. Robert is escaping the facility on a snowmobile, he wears goggles and a heavy fur coat with a fuzzy-looking hat.

"I have a family, I can NOT go off and get myself killed!" he thinks to himself. _"The ship should be about 4 miles from here if I remember correctly." _Suddenly a red blur is speeding through the snow, heading towards him at abnormal speed. He looks back. "No! NOOOO!" The blur speeds through his snowmobile and launches off a mountain of ice and uncurls to reveal D.R. as he disappears over the mountain. Dr. Robert quickly halts to a stop. "Wow, he didn't even touch me." Suddenly, the vehicle began to shine. "Proven wrong. Sigh. My only regret is I didn't get to say goodbye to my f-!" BOOOOOM! The snowmobiles explodes into a big fireball, leaving no sign of the scientist whatsoever.

Inside, Matthew is talking to Flare.

"Look, Flare, you have to listen when I tell you something. Ok?"

"I don't know what came over me." she replies.

"The genes, it has to be. Flare, you and I both know that you'll want the same thing."

"No, I told you I'm not leaving! Hmph!" Flare storms off.

Back to the present.

"Unfortunately, I was wrong." says Flare, ashamed. "I couldn't fathom what came over me. It was like I lost all sense of myself and then..."

The next day, outside the facility.

Flare is breaking down crying on the snowy ground as the facility is now nothing but a huge burning fireball. Flare never knew she was so capable of such destruction. The thought fuels her tears even more. Suddenly, a huge red spaceship lands a distance away from Flare. A ramp appears and a man wearing goggles, a red hat and heavy red coat with black pants comes out and approaches Flare. Flare gets so surprised, she stops crying momentarily.

"I'm guessing that you're Flare?" the man asks. Flare nods. "Come with me, there's no longer a reason for you to be out here any longer." Flare gets up and follows the man onto the ship and the ramp closes behind them.

Back to the present.

"YOU DUMB ASS! IT COULD'VE BEEN AN ALIEN!" shouts Shadow at the top of his lungs.

"DEEP FREEZE!" shouts Red as he thrust his right hand to Shadow's mouth. When he removes his hand, Shadow's muzzle is frozen. "There's no need to shout all the time and you're being ridiculous! Shut your damn mouth and keep your freaking comments to yourself."

"Whoa." gasps Sonic with a smile and a sweat-drop. "So much negative energy." Shadow muffles something angry then is screaming until a green burst of energy flies out his mouth, shattering the ice. He looks at the ground in amazement.

"Interesting. I guess you do have chaos energy within you."

"That…was spicy." comments Shadow.

"Um…I think we can figure this out later but let me finish."

"Alright." Shadow shivers again. "Why does this keep happening?"

Back to the past, the space ship.

"Wow!" exclaims Flare as she looks out a large window. The water gleams beautifully against the afternoon sun.

"Flare, you should know, I am the one who paid for your creation so therefore you will soon join me on my conquest for the world!" announces the man while twisting his mustache.

"Whoa, are those fish?" she asks excited at the sight of dolphins hopping out of the water and not hearing a word he said.

"Waa!" The man falls over then gets back up to clear his throat. _"Hmm, has she been...? No she hasn't, she must can't take her just yet. She must've destroyed that facility acting on Dark Red's will instead of hers... If that's true then she'll be useless to me until then."_

"Wow, water is amazing, it's so pretty! I wonder how it feels."

"I doubt you'll like it. Flare, until you're ready you're ready I'll have to keep my distance from you. You'll repay soon enough."

Back to the present.

"He beamed me somewhere I don't recall but somehow I managed to find Station Square park." Flare continued.

"Twinkle Park?" Sonic asks as he jogs in place. Red is on the floor doing sit ups. Shadow is rubbing his muzzle.

"No, a different park…"

The past.

_"My last thoughts say that Dark Red should be in Station Square but I don't see him. It just doesn't feel right that I would just destroy things for freedom. I mean, he did give me a chance to leave…I think…but I still don't know what came over me, I just suddenly wanted to rage out and kill! Does Dark Red really think like this? Maybe when I find him, everything will be clear to me." _Flare thought to herself as she wandered around with her head down. Her stomach growls. "Oh man, I wish I had something to eat. Where I was, there was always food, tons of it! Now that I think about it, I don't have anywhere to sleep! AWWW!" CRACK! All of a sudden, Flare sees a flash and she is toppled on her behind with a black eye. (Shadow laughs so hard, he falls over.) "Hey!" A black hand offered to help Flare up, when she looks up she sees a black male cat with green eyes but black sclera about 13 years old wearing a red #50 jersey with black sports shorts.

"I'm so sorry but you should keep your head up. Come on, I'll help you up." he says. Flare took his hand and she is helped to her feet. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, a little headache but I'm fine."

"I'm called Rolla, I just moved around here a few weeks ago. This is my first time in the park." A dark gray cat about Flare's (or in her case, D.R.'s ) age comes from behind and tugs on his shorts, he is wearing the same thing. "Oh and this is my brother Riley, he's a shy mute so he can't really respond. I came to take him roller-skating so I better get going. What's your name?"

"It's Flare. I kinda just moved into the area myself, do you mind if I tag along?"

"Really? Cool, then you gotta keep up with us! HAHAHA!" He begins dashing of with his brother.

"We'll see!" she chases after them.

Present.

" I stayed the night with him and his family, which they were cool by the way. Then the next day, that's when I left in the afternoon and when Egg-Ass shows up."

Station Square park, the next day.

Flare is sitting on a nearby bench while Rolla and Riley are playing.

_"He's pretty cute for a cat. Hee hee!" _Flare thinks to herself as she sighs dreamily.

"Run!" shouts a random women then suddenly gun shots roar off in the distance and a whole crowd of people take off as Egg Robos flood the skies and begin shooting lasers that rained down on the crowd. Suddenly an Egg Robo turns and spots Rolla and shoots him in the leg before he has a chance to run.

"ROLLA!" Flare tries to run to him but the crowd is too strong for her and she keeps getting knocked around.

"Riley, run home NOOOOOW!" Riley takes off into the crowd! Immediately 3 different robots, which were hard to identify since all their backs faced Flare, surrounded him.

"NOOO!" She tries to reach out but the crowd is too strong for her. A tear rolls from her cheeks. An Egg Robo finally spots her and grabs her, she is too sadden to resist.

Present.

"And that's it..." says Flare with a sigh. "I never did see Rolla again after that, I'm not sure if he's alive or not."

"Wait." N says pointing at herself. "Don't forget about the part where we met."

"Right, it was only about 3 years or so back"

3 years ago, unknown factory underground.

"Work!" a robot shouts at Flare, who now looks much comparable to a 17 year old, she's angrily standing in front of a machine. "Warning level 1! Work now!" No budging came from the light red hedgehog, only growling and a look of defiance. "Warning level 2! Work immediately or your actions will be considered rebellious!" Flare slowly turns and glares at the robot still with no reply. "Warning level 3! Preparing a report now! You have 3 levels remaining before I am able to execute you! Work right now!"

"Shut up!"

"Talk back detected, a level is skipped! Warning level 5! Preparing arm cannon and rebel report! WORK IMMEDIATELY!" Flare sticks her middle finger in the robot's face. The other workers stopped to look.

"LAST WARNING LEVEL REACHED! INITIATION-!" Flare places her hand on the robot's head and releases fire into it until it explodes. The other commander bots face their attention to her and Flare takes off before they get to do anything. She reaches a room with a ladder and a manhole on top and hurries up the ladder and through the manhole. When she opens the cover, it's a sewer area. She gets out and runs for her life. Behind her she hears footsteps catching up to her, fast! She is too worn out from the exhaustion of climbing the ladder and trips.

"Damn it! G-go ahead and kill me then!" Someone tugs at her shirt. "KILL ME ALREADY AND GET IT OVER WITH! There's no point in living beyond this point anyway!"

"Come on! Run!" shouts a female voice. The footsteps pass her. "They're having trouble on the ladder! Haha!"

"Huh?"

"HURRY!" Flare finds a new spark of energy, gets up and dashes away. "Follow me." Flare follows the shadow through the dim damp halls of the sewer until she make an unsuspected stop in front of a slightly different colored wall. She presses a certain sequence on the wall and it opens. "In here." Flare and the woman enter and now she can finally see her face in the light to reveal her blue eyes, surprisingly smooth tan skin and long frizzy blonde hair which is very understandable nowadays, she's about in her mid 30's wearing a dirty white tank top with dirty blue jeans. Both of them are out of breath. "You're perfect! What's your name?"

"Perfect? What do you mean?"

"We need your kind to help us. It's a really huge job." Flare looks at her astounded.

"Exactly what is it you want me to do? No, as a matter of fact, what are you planning to do?"

"We were once part of a presidential agent group known as 'The Corporation' before we all found ourselves in this hell-hole of a situation. We're still searching for the president since we don't have any confirmation if he's alive or not even after all these years have passed."

"We?"

"Us." says a man who seemed to come from nowhere. He wears a light green Hawaiian shirt with a pair of blue jeans both surprisingly clean, he is pale white with dark brown eyes and straight short black hair. "We know that some of your kind has an important energy known as chaos energy and that they can control certain elements such as water or wind."

"What do you both have in mind?"

"We plan on taking on Eggman and we can't do it yet since humans don't stand much of a chance against his robot army without the right help."

"His reign has killed many innocent people and we cant allow it to continue!" says the woman.

"Namely he's been executing those whose he believe was once in alliance with Sonic."

"Why?" Flare asks with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Sonic is long dead, Knuckles is unreliable and went AWOL and Tails is has lost his spirit so he's a lost cause, how can anyone else be a threat?"

"It would seem he doesn't want anyone to ruin his 'perfect world'. I know so far he's publicly executed one of ours known as Rouge the Bat and someone known as Big the Cat... Maybe you've seen it on the news?" says the man.

"No, I get tired of seeing his mug all the time so I've been tuning it out for years."

"He claims it's to make examples but we think it has to be more than that. More like kill of every anthrop with power capable of opposing him. He must think he's a god; going around choosing who lives and who dies."

"That's not right, is this really our future? It's not right at all..."

"Will you join us?" asks the woman. We have enough food secured here to last for years and there's a bath in here."

"Of course, it's better than being enslaved by robots and fed crapsauce!"

"We never had a proper introduction I am Nancy Auburn." she shakes Flare's hand.

"And I'm Tommy Stevens" says the man as he shakes Flare's hand.

"And I'm Flare…I don't have a last name."

"When we're not in here we're usually out finding recruits."

"I see, I can help with that!"

The Present.

"How exactly did you follow me anyway, N?" Flare asks her.

"I was in the same room as you, pretending to be a worker. I was going to ask someone else for help but then I saw you aggravating the robot. It really surprised me when you blew its head off. I ran after you when you ran. The hilarious part was the robots couldn't climb the ladder." says N as she laughs. "Your speed has improved now than from before. I caught up to you at the time but now I couldn't catch up to you when you saw Shadow fall from the sky."

"Don't remind me!" Shadow exclaims.

"Well, I guess that's everyone!" say Sonic.

Now the story continues on Dark Future.


End file.
